Breath of Fire: Final Flame of The Dragon
by immortal-one
Summary: Ryu is bluehaired boy clouded in destiny. His outstanding battle skills and kind personality might not be enough and he may have to rely on the dragon within. Nina is a princess who cares for her people. Can they really fight fate?
1. Chapter 1: Birth Of The Chosen

Alright all. No flames. This is my first real fanfic, okay? And it does get better.

Breath of Fire: Final Flame of The Dragon

Chapter One: The Birth of The Chosen

The woman lay in the bed exhausted from the labor of having a child. She closed her eyes. She knew she would not make it past the morning but just knowing that her little blue-haired angel had come with no defects at all. Her breathing slowed as well as her pulse. She knew what the mid-wife had told her sister. But she was happy to even have this child.

"Mariaha, don't go yet. You want to see your beautiful boy….and possibly name him?" Her sister said and smiled heavily.tears running dwon her already steaked face. She nodded her head and her sister left to get the newborn baby. Upon arrival she found her sister had gone on to the next world. She wanted to cry out to her sister but instead she brought her baby boy close to the dead body. As she closed in, she couldn't stop the tears that were already there. She managed to pause when the child reached up and smiled at her.

"Oh you poor little one. You don't even have a nnnaaaammeee." The tears were pouring without regret down her cheeks.

"She's gone then?" a man asked stepping inside the room. He looked exhausted and beat.

"Yes, he doesn't even have a name." She said.

"Then I guess Ryu will have to do. It is the name of his forefathers."

"I…gggguesss sooooo." Her cries could be heard throughout the small village.

Later on that everning, a fateful decision was made.

"He's a dragon alright. Just look at the eyes." Bo said.

"So green and determined. I am so sorry that I could never bear our offspring." Sara started to cry again but Bo held her close and smiled down at her.

"Well he's got no one to take him in...we could raise him." Bo suggested softly. He tussled the little baby's fine blue hair.

"Really, you think we could?" Sara questioned honestly with yearning in her voice.

"Why not? I mean it's going to different around the house but I think he'd be safe with us. Besides we can't very well let him be sent to an orphanage, can we? And live a life without any regret about it." Bo spoke to her calmly.

It was settled then Ryu was going to be their son. They raised the boy teaching him morals and how to use his physical strength. He grew up before their very eyes. He had been told at an early age that they were not his original parents but it never came up again. And although he called them aunt and uncle they meant much more to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Poles And Sticks

Sorry folks I accidentally somehow replaced my chapter 2 with chapter one, my bad. Anway so I just re-wrote it and I think it was better than the original, so I guess that's a good thing. I love writing this story. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 2: Of Poles And Sticks

The blue-haired, greened youth grinned as the end of his fishing pole started to jerk. He began to reel in his prey. He moved forward and backwards and side to side, like he was dancing. The fish tried it's hardest to break free of this seemingly free meal that was pulling him towards land, an awful way to die. Ryu watched as it jumped into the air several times squirming with all its might to break free. But Ryu was quite the fisherman and reeled his catch in with no trouble after a few minutes of struggle from the fish. He held it up. It had to be at least 9 or 10 pounds. It was the largest of the fish he caught all day. He put it into the bucket. Cast his line in once more. After an hour with no bites, he decided to call it a day. He was sure that Aunt Sara would enjoy the fish and it was still quite early as the sun just now started it's daily tour through the sky.

On the way back to his home he paused for a moment to let the sun rest on his chilled body. He picked up the pace and made his way through the small grove of trees, past the pond, and back into the larger patch of trees that contained a small cozy sturdy looking cabin. He knocked on the door. He knew his aunt would be up and around cleaning or sewing or cooking. He hoped it was the latter and indeed it was. She opened the door wearing a cute apron, her hands covered in whatever she was making.

"Where have you been, Ryu? You had me worried."

He lifted the bucket and tilted it slightly to show her his work. She smiled and let him in.

"Oh you are such a sweet hard-working boy. Come on, you know where those go. Just set them there and I'll take care of them as soon as breakfast is ready." She stated.

Ryu moved the bucket near the window.

"I'm going to go clean up before breakfast ma'am. I'll be right back." Ryu said.

"Don't take too long. you don't want your food to get cold. It's nice of you to want to smell good but it's a rule we can break once in awhile."

"That's okay, I need it, anyway." Ryu announced and with that he grabbed a cloth and some soap.

The water was very cold at first but it felt good after a few minutes. He quickly washed using the soap and clothe. He rinsed himself off and then sat in the sun to dry off. He didn't spend too much time outside as he was starting to get real hungry. It didn't help that a heavenly aroma was coming from the cottage.

Ryu went inside and ate. His Aunt had already eaten earlier at least this is what she told him. While he was eating, she left with the bucket of fish, her "dirty" apron, and a really sharp knife. Before she left though he asked her a question.

"Aunt Sara is it alright if I go hunting with Rei today?" He asked.

She paused and turned to look at him and then smiled. Ryu was not exactly sure why she was so happy this morning but then he remembered that his Uncle Bo was returning home today. He would have to remind himself that he coudln't spend the whole afternoon hunting. Ryu gathered his things for the excursion this included a leather travel bag, a nicely crafted stick that he had worked on for awhile, and he pulled some extra leaves from one of Aunt Sara's herbs. He made he way back through the grove of trees he had been through this morning. He felt like he was ready for anything when the stick came at him. He wasn't expecting Rei to attack this quickly. But then he realized it wasn't Rei. It was a small pink animal that reminded him of a dog. He was even more surprised when he seen black wings. He'd been told all about demons with black wings and he wasn't about to let this one get away. He jumped over the stick and ran as fast as he could. Just as he was about to tackle the beast, she turned around. She was beautiful. Her shoulder-length blond hair and blue angelic eyes. Even if wanted to he couldn't stop,he tackled her to the ground and got up.

"I'm sorry I thought you were a dddeeemon but then you weren't so I was trying to stop and then well I'm sorry." Ryu managed to spout. He helped her up, turned to leave, ran into a tree, and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Ready or Not?

Alright all next chapters up. I hope people are reading this. I would love to get some input

on what I could do better. .

Chapter Three

Ready or Not?

Ryu opened his eyes and blinked them a few times. He knew he was on the ground and then he heard a familar voice.

"Hey Ryu, are you okay?"

Ryu rubbed the spot on his head where he had collided with the tree. Rei held out his hand and Ryu took it. Rei easily helped his friend up off the ground. Rei was quite a bit taller and his body was simlar to that of a tiger, lean but muscular, legs that looked as if they could run

forever.

"Just a little dizzy." Ryu replied.

"What happened? I mean you're not one that usually goes and runs himself into trees."

"It's nothing. Well I saw this girl and then." Before Ryu could finish Rei cut in.

"Whoa wait, you saw a girl?" He asked raising his eyebrows in interest.

"Didn't I just tell you I did." Ryu said with a hint of anger in his voice. He opened

his leather bag and pulled out an herb and used it. Rei waited impatiently and started to pace

back and forth. He appeared nervous and Ryu was wondering why.

"I thought she was in trouble and accidentally tackled her. She had black wings

and her dog yelled at me. Said she was a princess or something." Ryu explained.

"You tackled Princess Nina!" Rei exclaimed and couldn't help smiling.

Ryu was confused at this and looked at Rei with anger and embarrassment. He'd

finished wrapping his wound and grabbed his bad. He wanted to take his fighting stick

but it was no good broken in half.

"Ryu! Don't get mad at me. I just can't believe you did that and didn't get zapped

or anything. She is a powerful magic user."

At this point Ryu was fed up and had started walking away from Rei. Rei stayed

where he was and called out to him.

"Ryu. Don't get mad at me for teasing you. I was joking."

Ryu pretended not to hear him and continued to storm off. He wasn't that mad at Rei

actually more at himself. But he let Rei believe it. And the real reason he was storming off

was so that he wasn't late in meeting his Uncle Bo at the door. He could hear Rei say a

few other things but he was too far away to make it out. He would show up tomorrow to

show him that he wasn't really mad at him. At least that is what he had planned to do.

The herb had healed the wound but not completely. Ryu still had to fight the pounding

ache in his head. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Princess Nina's beautiful

face out of his thoughts. With her face came many other questions as he walked back to his

home. Why had she been there? Was there a reason why she couldn't talk? And how about the

dog creature, did she create it or befriend it? He knew he couldn't expect answers soon.

As he neared the house, he could see that something was wrong. He tossed his bag aside and ran full force. He neared it and saw there was no outside damage. He opened the

door as quiet as possible. And although the inside looked as it always did, he felt in his heart

that something was very wrong.

"Aunt Sara, Aunt Sara." Ryu called softly and there was no answer and then

without warning he was being attacked. He dodged the first attempt of impalement by

stepping aside quickly. He spun around to see his attackers. They were winged soldiers

from the grand city of Wyndia. He grabbed a sharp knife from the drawer and leapt onto the

table. If his aunt seen this she would exploded with anger. From Ryu's count, he had

4 fully armed soldiers. Why were they after him? One of the much more seasoned fighters

knocked Ryu to the ground and was about to stab him when he fell over dead. When Ryu

peered closer, he could see the shaft of a familiar arrow. The other soldiers left

immediately through the roof causing part of it to cave in. Meanwhile Ryu had been forced to

try and push the dead body armor and all off his legs.

"Well, what happened here? A large man said and to Ryu's relief he heard a terrified

cries of his Aunt Sara.

"What happened to my house?"

"Thanks Uncle Bo." Ryu said as Bo helped him push the body off. Ryu picked himself

up and brushed himself off.


	4. Chapter 4: Blown Towards The Wind

Here's the next chapter. I'm having so much fun writing this. Breath of Fire has always been a

favorite of mine.

Also thanks to Bill for the review

Chapter 4: Blown Towards The Wind

Ryu glanced around at the heaps of rubble left by the Wyndian soldiers. He couldn't believe

he was almost taken out by one of them. If it hadn't been for his Uncle Bo's expert shot, he'd be

hurt maybe even dead. He didn't understand why he kept seeing Princess Nina's face. He closed

his eyes for a moment and opened them just as quick.

"Ryu! Are you alright?" His aunt asked looking more exhausted then usual seeing as how

their home had been thrashed.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. How did you know they were coming Aunt Sara?"

"I...well I just knew. Bo, I need to speak with you."

Ryu watched as his uncle left. He was a force to be reckoned with. He stood about

6' foot 3" in height. His body stature suggested that he was into traveling a lot. And his subtle

facial characteristics reminded Ryu of a wolf.

He wasn't sure what to do with himself and decided it was best for him to step outside

and take a breath of fresh air. It was there that he thought he was seeing things. It was Princess

Nina and that little irritating dog. Ryu blinked to make sure it wasn't just the after effects of nearly

getting killed. When he opened them again and seen they were still there, he approached them.

"Look, I'm really sorry about..tackling you. I thought you were being attacked and I wanted

to save you." Ryu said nervously trying to avoid her gaze.

"She's not mad at you. It's me who is. We're only here because she wanted to make sure

you were alright." The dog spoke up.

Ryu couldn't help but stare at her but he tried to instead look at this dog. It could talk so

obviously it was magic of some kind. But why was Princess Nina mute?

"We also heard the mighty Bo has returned here."

"Not to be rude but who are you? I mean I know my friend Rei said she was Princess Nina

but who are you?"

Princess Nina started to laugh silently and the little pink fluffy dog with green eyes glared

at Ryu and then at Nina. It didn't want to answer but did so reluctantly.

"This Rei is pathetic not knowing who I am of course this isn't my true from. My name's Katt

We ran into some problems that are none of your concern. So could we please see...whoa what

happened here." She said as Ryu stepped back to let them pass.

"We got attacked by Wyn...soldiers." Ryu explained trying not to let them know too much.

"They were here! Princess Nina strictly forbade it! She was right about them coming anyway.

That's why we came even though we weren't supposed to."

"Princess Nina! Lady Katt! There's no need to stand out there. Come in." Aunt Sara said

when she seen them.

All three of them entered. Lady Katt stepped in first, then Princess Nina followed and Ryu

rounded it up. Aunt Sara was busy trying to restraighten everything to no avail. She stopped

after she saw that her attempt was useless. Uncle Bo motioned for her to sit down. She

was at least satifyed that she had found 5 chairs for all them to sit. Although Katt was forced

sit on Princess Nina's lap.

"So why is the Princess of Wyndia traveling all by herself with so many dangerous monsters out there?"

Uncle Bo asked with a stern look.

"I'm with her Bo. Besides she isn't helpless. She's a very powerful magician and becoming more powerful."

"I don't mean to be rude but then how come she hasn't released the mute spell she has and why are you

not in your original form?" Bo questioned.

The room was a bit silent and then Aunt Sara spoke up.

"Well I'm sure that you must be hungry for a real meal. Let me go and fix you something." She said and rushed

off to the kitchen.

"Princess Nina is there a reason you are here? Is this about the obvious attack on my home by soldier sent from your

father?"

Before Katt could say anything, Ryu interfered.

"She's the one who tried to stop it, Uncle Bo."

"How do you know Princess Nina, Ryu?"

"I kind of ran into her..on accident." Ryu managed to say without fumbling too much.

"What are you here for then?" Uncle Bo asked.

"The king wishes you to come to Wyndia both of you."Katt said.

Ryu's hopes were shot with her next words.

"You and your wife are requested there and Ryu is requested to join me and Princess Nina elsewhere,

if you allow that." Katttried her best to mumble the last bit with Ryu traveling with them.

Ryu was shocked at what Uncle Bo's reply was.

"Sure, it's about time Ryu was sent on a journey of his own."


	5. Chapter 5: A Kind Heart

Chapter 5 A Kind Heart

Okay here it is Chapter 5. I've been uber busy lately and have had no time to write anything. I managed to finish it this morning though. I know it's short but at least it's something. smiles Enjoy.

Ryu, the mute Nina, and transformed Katt were on their way. Uncle Bo had had to convice Aunt Sara that it was his time. Meanwhile he suggested she and him go to Wyndia together, to confront the King. Aunt Sara knew she had to leave with Unlce Bo, there was no way she could do the repairs herself. She would find a decent carpenter while in Whyndia.

"So Ryu, this is your first real adventure?" Katt asked.

"Uh yeah, it's the first time I'll have left the house for more than 2 or 3 days. Aunt Sara's very protective."

Nina smiled at Ryu and met his gaze for a brief second.

"Nice, well I've been on a ton. This is going to be fun. Although I can't say I like this look for me. We're headed for Hometown. Princess Nina thinks we can get them to cure her magic silence."

"Okay." Ryu said with no qualms. The sword that Uncle Bo had given him was heavier but it made him feel manly. Although he didn't say a word, Ryu was a bit nervous. If anything he was more nervous about traveling with a girl.

They continued traveling through the grassy plains heading south. The sun was shining brightly and Ryu could tell it was going to be a good day to travel. Suddenly Katt's ears twitched and they could hear the sound of a creature. Ryu knew exactly what it was. It was a goo. He had come across many on his outings with Rei. He pulled his sword and got ready to attack. The grass parted and in view was a baby slime being attacked by a harpy. It tried with no effect to escape the cruel claws. The harpy was going to make an easy meal out of this small green goo. Ryu was torn save the goo or defeat them both. Before he could act a golden beam connected with the harpy and turned it to ash. Nina ran out to the goo and picked it up. It was badly injured and shaking but it allowed her to pick it up.

"Princess Nina, what are you doing?" Katt asked.

She looked up with tears in her eyes. Katt averted her gaze and growled softly but it sounded more like a purr. Princess Nina healed the goo without question and put it on her shoulder. Ryu didn't understand girls. Normally he would have struck the creature down but here she was healing it and keeping it as a pet. She didn't seem to mind that she was also covered in slime. Was it him or maybe all royalty was like that.

"We're not keeping it Princess Nina. It's a monster."

Princess Nina looked defiantly at Katt and obviously, even without a voice, refused to let thegreen goo go. The goo seemedalright with that. Ryu couldn't really tell, all he could see was that it was shaking. Katt looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders. He put his sword away.

"Ryu, aren't you going to say anything?" Katt asked.

"No, who am I to question a member of the royal family." He stated.

Hethought Katt frowed at him but he couldn't tell. His eyes stole a brief glance at Princess Nina and he knew that he couldn't have decidedeither way.


	6. Chapter 6: Katt Tales Pt 1

Well here we are my dear fans. I cherish every one of you so I'm trying my best to keep updating this. I've never been that good at fighting sequences but I'm starting to practice with them cause this story will lose it's appeal without some action, you think? I do, so please bear with me. As far as Katt's Tales are concerned you'll probably be seeing plenty because I love all the games. Keep me in check though and I'm always open to ideas and suggestions.

Chapter 6 Katt Tales Pt. 1

It had started to get dark and Katt had suggested they set a camp until the next morning. Katt ordered him to get wood for a fire while Princess Nina prepared some vegetables for stew.

"If I were in my original form this wouldn't be a problem and I'd be able to help." Katt stated. Ryu could easily picture that she would've put her hands on her hips and still made them collect and gather. He headed away from the camp and began collecting various size dry wood and pinecones. He used his sword and slashed some bigger sized branches from a fallen tree. Just as he came into view of the camp, he noticed that Princess Nina was carefully putting the sliced vegetables into a large pot. She almost fell over when Ryu called out to Katt.

"Katt! Miss Katt!"

"Forgive me Princess. I've collected enough wood I think." Ryu blurted.

Katt glared at him and sat down. Ryu dropped the wood into a pile and Katt continued to order him to construct a decent sized fire. Ryu would've liked to tell her otherwise but didn't say a word.

When Princess Nina was out of range, Katt sat over by Ryu watching him carefully position the pot over the fire.

"She doesn't like being called 'Princess'. It bothers her." Katt almost whispered.

"Why not? She is one isn't she?" Ryu asked as Katt motioned for him to keep moving the pot.

"That's besides the point, Ryu. Anyway she's back. Looks like she's got that disgusting little creature still with her." Katt made a face.

They all sat around the fire not really saying much and then Katt decided to tell them one of her many tales.

"So here we were helping Prince Jean get the Gold Fly so he could beat the imposter Prince. Well this thing was crazy. You'd be to if frog-like people kept trying to catch you and eat you."

"What happened? Did you get him?" Ryu asked eagerly.

"Of course, after he had killed like a dozen people. We still got cheated out of a victory."

"Why?" Ryu questioned.

"Well it had nothing to do with the fact that we had to try Prince Jean's food. It was all good and well for the citizens of Sima-Fort to eat. But none of us ate what they ate, so we all spit it out. That didn't matter because we ended up fighting the impostor prince who turned out to be a demon working for Dethevn. We beat him obviously. But everyone was surprised that the Royal court could be fooled so easily." Katt paused dramatically.

Princess Nina tried to cry out something but just made some noise with her wand.

"Princess Nina you're still awake. Oh yeah his sister knew. Boy she was bossy. Her name was Pepe or something like that. The whole thing was nuts. We did end up finding Patty."

"Who's Patty?"

"That's a whole other story. I'll tell you about it another time. It's time to go to sleep, we've got a lot of traveling to do tomorrow."

Ryu decided that besides her odd shape, he liked Katt. She was a seasoned traveler with great stories. He stole a quick peek at the sleeply beautiful princess and drifted into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7: Dreadful Tired

Sorry this took a little more time than usual to post but here we are. I hope you all enjoy. Many many thanks to the people who have reviewed this fanfic. Special thanks to knightx and Bill

Chapter 7: Dreadful Tired

Bo pulled the strings of his bow and let the arrow loose. The arrow struck a nearby tree.He looked flustered as he twisted the arrow from it's target. He growled and dropped in with the other arrows. He walked through the grass into a small clearing.

"Why do you look so irritated?" the sweet blue-haired lady asked.

"No reason." Bo said and sat down on a nearby log.

Sara smiled and went to his side. She ran her fingers through his hair and bent down.

"I need your expert strength." She whispered.

He took his face from his hands and looked at her. She pointed to the make-shift roof he had made for her. It was tilted slightly as if on purpose. He didn't care. He got up and positioned it perfectly. She was pleased with his work. To show her appreciation she brought out her apron. Rolled inside of it was salted meat, a variety of veggies, and a loaf of bread. They ate peacefully until Sara brought up the subject of finding a carpenter in Wyndia.

"I'm sorry Sara but we can't afford someone like him this time. And you're trying to get away from the fact that Wyndian soldiers came after Ryu. I want to know what is going on. I'm tired of being of lead around on wild boar chases."

"I know honey but you can't just go busting into the castle accusing people. You don't even know who you're pointing fingers at."

"Well I know that they were soldiers from the castle."

"Then it's settled. The reason why we are going to Wyndia is to find a carpenter" She emphasized 'find a carpenter'. They were packing up when a familiar voice called out to them.

They were both glad to see Bo's long time friends Karn and Rand. Karn was certainly suited at being a thief. His short and lean stature suggested his speediness. His hazel eyes complimented his short brown hair. Something about his smile said he was a lot smarter than most. Meanwhile his traveling companion Rand easily made up for whatever person might think of Karn as puny. Rand being part horse was known for his strength and, although no one would openly admit, his temper.

"Look Rand, our dear friend Bo and his beloved Sara." Karn stated the obvious.

"Hello friends. Where are you headed?"

"Wyndia." Sara answered.

"That seems like a good choice. We're headed there as well mind if we travel with you?" Karn inquired.

"You haven't had one of Sara's meals in awhile?" Bo said and smiled.

"I was just going to say it would be safer to travel together but I surely would not turn down a meal from Sara."

"Neither would I." Rand admitted.

Sara smiled and they went on their way to the city of ancient Winged People, Wyndia.

Meanwhile...

"Ryu, get down!" Katt shouted.

Ryu bent down and then launched himself into the air. He cut into the nearest Buru buru and sent it running off. Then he spun around and cut into the next large floating blue head of a Beak. He felt a blow land across his back knocking him onto the ground. The sharp teeth and rank breath of a Curr were closing in on him and abruptly stopped. Ryu peered up to see the Curr in the hurt position with Princess Nina looking worried and Katt looking irritated.

"I told you to get down." Katt stated.

Ryu picked himself up and dusted the dirt from his clothes. The goo peeked from behind Nina's pink and blue travel dress. It oozed over to Ryu and starting brushing it's head on his pants.

"Hey, stop that!" Katt cried, "Ryu doesn't need goo oop all over him. Let's keep going. We're almost there."

Princess Nina shot of glare at Katt who went quiet. The goo who Princess Nina spelled out name's was now called "Applekin". Ryu didn't want to offend royalty but he wasn't comfortable around it. Of course Katt had made everyone know about what she called "Slime crap" and "that thing". Those were the more kinder names.

The Curr was now gone as were the other beasts. But they had already come across 6 or 7 groups of fierce monsters. And with Katt in her useless form and Nina mute, he did most of the work. He didn't mind amd Princess Nina could at least do simple spells. They were almost there. Thanks to Katt and her pushing them to keep going all day long. They had left the forest,traveled through tall grasslands, passed and paused at a random lake, and finally at sundown Hometown was in view.


	8. Chapter 8: Katt Tales Pt 2

Chapter 8: Katt Tales PT.2

Ryu, Princess Nina, Katt, and Applekin entered Hometown at nightfall. Everyone was huddled away in their homes or at the Pub. Ryu tigged at the doors of the Magicschool. They were both physically and magically locked.

"Should've guessed this would happen. Come on you two, let's get a room at the Inn." Katt ordered.

The streets of Hometown were oddly very quiet which made the small group keep on their guard. They had no problems finding the Inn. Ryu noticed that people were peeking at them through slightly lifted curtains. They entered into the Inn with a great relief.

"What do you think they're afraid of?" Ryu asked Katt.

Katt didn't say a word. She barked at him to move forward to the Innkeeper, who was eyeing them carefully. Ryu moved to the desk and was about to ask.

"Sorry no dogs allowed. and no monsters either." The woman said monotonely and pointed to a handmade sign.

"Oh well, I mean can't you just make an exception. I'll pay the extra gold if you wish."

"No dogs mean no dogs. And I'm not about to have to clean up after that thing." She pointed to the small little goo.

Katt was getting frustrated and then Princess Nina solved their problem. She pulled out a small silver pendant that had the royal seal. Everyone knew it well and the Innkeeper was embarrassed. She couldn't except the gold that Ryu handed to her. She pushed it back into his hands.

"That's alright. Let me know if you need anything else."

After getting settled iinto their room, they all sat up. Princess Nina was busy washing Applekin with a damp peice of cloth. Katt was busy cleanining herself with her tongue whichmade Ryu wonder if she did that in her human form, yuck.

"So Miss Kattwho's Patty?" He asked.

Katt stopped what she was doing. She was ready for another story. Princess Nina turned around and lay on her bed with her head in her hands looking at Katt.

"Just call me Katt, Ryu. I hate all that special name crap. Anyway back to the real good stuff. Patty was one of the most renowned thieves of her day. Although she was actually a member of the Brood, she kept that from everyone she met. She once snuck into a terrible man named Trout's house and stole from him. It cost Bow his freedom. I wasn't there but Bow must've told me this story a hundred times." Katt paused for a moment.


	9. Chapter 9: Embrace Your Destiny

I don't like you all to keep you all waiting but I just don't have all the time I'd like. This chapter is intense. I'm still not sure how this story is going to end. In fact sometimes I don't know what I want to do next but it seems that when I sit down to write it kind of writes itself as weird as that sounds. Let me know what you think, good or bad.

Chapter 9 Embrace Your Destiny

Ryu waited while the girls entered the Magicschool. He had wanted to go in with them as he had never been to a place where people were trained to weild such a power as magic. He himself did not know much about his parents and why he was sent to live with his Aunt Sara and Uncle Bo. All they would ever tell him is that he was special and that he was loved. He never told them that he had dreams. Dreams that always told him that he wasn't ordinary. He felt a steady power always inside him waiting for a chance to break out. He stood by the entrance kicking rocks to the side. The hair on the back of his neck suddenly rose.

"Hello there little dragon pup."

Ryu spun around to face the person who had greeted him in such a strange way. No one was there. He thought himself crazy until the voice spoke again.

"You don't look that scary to me. I think they worry too much."

Ryu turned around almost in a complete circle. But he couldn't see anyone. He heard laughter that made him feel uneasy.

"Last dragon or not, we'll destroy you."

The power within Ryu started to come forth and he was almost able to see his enemy but then the Magicschool door swung open. Princess Nina came through and was about to say something when red haired, green-eyed, tall and well toned woman let out a scream. She was looking surprised and angry.

"How could she forget my tail? My precious tail. Ryu watch Nina for a minute, will you? I have to go and make Lady Bleu pay for missing my tail. I bet she did it on purpose." Katt said and marched right back into the Magicschool.

"Oh well if it isn't that spoiled little brat. So you two have met already. It doesn't matter. Hey, Ryu wanna see something cool?"

He could see a shape moving towards Nina and instinct made him push her out of harm's way. He fell into the trap and was comepletely surrounded by a bright overwhelming shade. He tried to scream but couldn't. The pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He heard someone cry out and then everything went into a quiet numbing darkness.

"Ah, you're no fun." a young boy said after appearing before Princess Nina.

It was dark where he was at. Ryu picked himself up and wondered where he was. Without warning a large castle began slowly to show itself. Ryu was sure that he had seen it before but nothing came to him. He decided that he needed to find a way inside. He felt that he might get some answers. As he started to walk towards it the scenery began to fill in around him. This had to be a dream but he wasn't sure. It seemed so real. He kept moving towards this place. As he neared it he could see that it was ancient. It was made of stone that seemed well past it's golden age. It reminded him of a temple and a castle. A moat appeared and before he even reached it a heavy wooden door opened before him. Who or what was inside? Heput one foot on the door and pushed down on it. It seemed sturdy enough. He placed his other foot and walked through the door. It was empty at first. He saw a beautiful statue of a woman that looked like Princess Nina but much more older and wiser. And as he kept moving statues of fierce and strong dragons began to appear on the sides in front of him. He passed the first which looked as if it was the oldest creature to have graced this world. It looked like it knew so much and yet it looked sad at the same time. He reached to touch it and it crumbled into dust and blew away. He remembered something about his past. The next dragon appeared on the other side. This time it looked much more fierce and almost evil. Ryu neared it and it came alive. It shook off the stone and roared. It paused and looked at Ryu and then it too disappeared. Another memory came into his mind. It was like this for many many turns. He must've touched and seen numerous dragons and hybrids and ancient dragons before he reached the woman's statue. It too came alive and she smiled at him. She reached out and touched a strand of his hair.

"You've come at last my hero, my dragon. You and I we were meant to be in lives before and lives to come. But I fear you are the last. The last of your kind. There is a darkness that sweeps the land and many people will die. You must stop them my hero. You must not let it end this way."

Ryu stepped back. She was beautiful. With her long blond hair and deep crystal blue eyes. She wore a simple pink gown. Her wings were the most unusual he had ever seen. They were like dark and yet held a brightness that could be compared to the most unique flower. She stepped towards him and stumbled backwards. She bent down and touched his forehead with her index finger.

His mind was flooded with such a fear of death and the world in ruins, that he screamed.


	10. Chapter 10: Voices In Bleu

Sorry to all of those who are reading this for not updating sooner. Things have just been so hectic in my life lately. Don't worry though I will not fail my readers. I'm grateful to all of you. Here it is at last chapter 10. I still have no idea how I'm going to tie things up.

Chapter 10 Voices In Bleu

"Ryu, Ryu? Are you alright?" the sweetest voice he had ever heard asked.

Ryu opened his eyes slowly. He knew this face although it was a bit fuzzy. He blinked to get a better view and realized that it was Princess Nina's voice that he had heard. He sat up and she stared at him for a moment.

"Are you alright? You scared us for a minute there." Princess Nina stepped aside.

"Get up, Ryu! You were supposed to keep an eye on her. Not the other way around." Katt reached her hand down and Ryu grabbed it. He pulled himself up all the way.

"Lady Katt, please do not scorn Sir Ryu too much. What happened?"

Ryu was silent for a moment. He noticed that Katt was loving cuddling her tail and she had fairly large cat ears now instead of human ears. They twitched a little. He found that interesting to say the least.

"I don't know. I heard someone talking to me and then I passed out."

"Suck it up Ryu. Let's get moving. We've got to get back to Wyndia before chaos consumes them all."

The 3 of the stopped by the Weapons Shop and upgraded their weapons. Ryu kept the sword from his Uncle but added a small dagger to his side pocket. Princess Nina had her orb resealed. Katt bought a new staff and swung it around to test it's flexiblity. It almost hit a shelf behind her but Ryu caught it. He looked as surprised as the others did as he held it there. He let go of it and Katt returned it to where she kept her staff. They quickly paid and left with the Weapon's keeper watching there every movement with suspicious eyes. As they left Katt, without warning, yanked Ryu's left pant leg up to reveal a nasty looking black dragon branded into his skin.

"Well at least we know now, don't we princess.."

Princess Nina bent down to look at it. Ryu thought it might've just been from his encounter. He stepped away from Princess Nina. Her face washed in sorrow.

"I don't understand, what is this?" Ryu asked softly.

"It's some kind of brand that is killing those destined for both good and evil. No one knows who or where they are coming from. That's why we were sent to go ask Lady Bleu. Princess Nina is quite the actress don't you think?"

"Huh?"

"We're sorry Ryu but I cast the spell on Katt on purpose. This new...illness is infecting many of us." Princess Nina pulled up the puffy sleeve on her dress to reveal the very same mark.

Ryu glanced over at Katt.

"Don't look at me, I'm not showing mine."

Princess Nina stiffled a giggle.

"But I still don't understand why you tricked me. Did my uncle know the truth?" Ryu inquired.

"We were being followed and well one of our travel companions was possessed and alomst killed Princess Nina. We wanted to make sure that..." Katt didn't finish.

"That I wasn't infected. That doesn't matter because I've had that scar since I was born. My aunt Sara always told me it was a mark of my heritage. Today though it changed. It was orginally blue and now as you can see it has changed to black And if Lady Bleu didn't remove it what does that mean? Was it useless to come here?"

"No, Lady Bleu has the mark as well. She is going to her home to see if one of her ancient books has a solution. We on the other hand are headed back to Wyndia to meet up with Bo and Sara and see what they think we should do about this."

As they neared the edge of Hometown, Ryu suggested something that no one had thought of.

"I think...I think we need to go with Lady Bleu and help her with research. I'm sure my aunt and uncle can take care of themselves. What do you think?"

"Hmmmmm...well done Ryu that sounds splendid except Lady Bleu has already gone her way."

"Are you sure about that?" came a very pretty voice.

Ryu spun around to see Lady Bleu. She was amazingly beautiful. Her long blue hair matched the color of her eyes. Her pale skin was that of ivory. But her best feature was that she was part naga. His Aunt Sara had told him many stories about the Naga and their people, who now to Ryu's knowledge did not exist any longer. He could not help but stare at her beautiful...eyes. His Aunt Sara always told him to watch his manners.

"Hello Ryu. My name's Bleu."


	11. Chapter 11: Katt Tales Pt 3

Breath of Fire is a great game series. It's a must for RPG fans. I've played all of them and I've beat 1-4. I'm still playing Dragon Quater. I am a RPG fanatic. If it involves magic, monsters, and leveling up, I've probably conquered it or at least played it. Even though Katt is only a Breath Of Fire II character, she is my favorite. I just think she looks wicked cool in her Devil/Fire Shaman Form. Anyway I more than happy to make cameos from any of BOF games. So don't be afraid of suggestions. Also I noticed that there isn't a lot of battles, I'll try and put more into the next chapters. I guess I've never been super good with action.

Chapter 11 Katt Tales PT. 3

Ryu took Bleu's hand into his own and could feel himself turning red. She smiled at him.

"You have a destiny that will change this world greatly.Do not be afraid to live your life. But beware of the darkness within for it has been the downfall of many heroes before you."

"Bleu, quite scaring the kid. Ryu's going to do just fine." Katt forcefully pulled their hands apart.

Ryu was stunned for the moment. He had always felt that his destiny was bigger than it seemed. Now here Lady Bleu was telling him exactly that. But being as young as was it made him feel as there was something heavy sitting on his shoulder. Lo and behold there was someone there. Rei smashed his closed fist onto Ryu playfully.

"Huh? Rei, but I thought."

"Ryu, I can't believe you left without me. Going on some fantasical journey with 3 beautiful ladies at your side. So typical of Ryu, hog on the glory for himself. I see how it is." Rei pouted.

"Ahhhh, what is...Ryu? Get it off me."

"Quit your whining already, we've got serious business to attend to." Katt demanded glaring at Rei trying but miserably failing to get the slime off him.

"Ha, Applekin likes you." Princess Nina smiling.

"Apple what? You named it? Are you crazy?"

Katt pounced on Rei slamming him to the ground. Applekin leapt off him and quickly skidded behind Princess Nina for protection.

"Apologize to Princess Nina."

Under the weight of Katt,Rei had a hard time getting it out.

"I'm sorry Princess. I guess I just never guessed you would name a slime."

"Katt, let him go. I'm sure he didn't mean it. Right Rei, that is your name?"

Ryu was awed at the shade of pink that Rei was turning. Princess Nina bent down and playfully held her hand out. Katt stepped off him and he stood up. He took her hand a kissed it lightly.

"You are as beautiful as they say Princess Nina."

Katt smacked him upside the head again and glared at him.

"What, I was speaking my mind? Is that a problem?"

Before anyone said another word, Bleu held up her staff and began chanting. Ryu thought she winked at him. The orb turned numerous colors and then everyone went silent. Ryu had to laugh. Lady Bleu had cast mute on everyone.

"Now, children this spell only lasts an hour or so. I hope we can get everything straightened out by then." She smiled as everyone looked at her.

And although Ryu could still speak, he did not say a word. The weight on his shoulders seemed more heavy when he looked at everyone. Rei was still trying to yell at Katt. Princess Nina was trying to get him to stop. Bleu was drawing something on the ground. Even Applekin looked content, at least Ryu thought it did. He didn't have experience when it came to reading people let alone monsters. But with what was revealed, Ryu himself felt like he was a monster.

They left Hometown in two smaller groups. Bleu thought it might bring too much suspicion upon them. So Lady Bleu arranged it where she could keep an eye on Katt and Rei and Ryu would watch over Princess Nina. Bleu smiled everytime she saw them together.

By now they could all speak again. Rei leaned over to Katt and whispered.

"Does she know something we don't?" He questioned as Bleu went to give Ryu and Princess Nina advice of her own.

"Who knows for sure? Lady Bleu is a unique character. We first met her in Magicschool where she was disguising herself as a student. She's very mysterious although she's always been on the side of good and justice."

"She's part snake, that's sweet."

"No, she's part Naga. There's a difference."

"How old is she?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to ask women that? It's rude." Katt said folding her arms inwardly, a gesture she made when irritated.

"No."

"I don't know really. I don't think anyone knows her real age. All I really know about her is once when she was young. A young blue haired boy asked for her help. He had to defeat her three guardians just to speak with her. She gave him an egg to threw in an underwater volcano. It did some major damage to the bad guys. It was awesome."

"She looks powerful. That staff seems familar." Rei mentioned.

"I think she's more powerful than she lets on. I mean right now she's at the Magicschool teaching students weak spells. I don't understand her reasoning behind it."

Lady Bleu kissed Ryu's head and whispered something in his ear. Whatever she had said made Ryu glow with courage, she then bowed to Princess Nina and came towards Katt and Rei.

"Well, come on you two. We'll wait away from the town for them. They'll be fine."

"I can't beleive you left Princess Nina's fate in the hands of a child." Katt commented.

"You cannot escape fate but that doesn't mean you can't try. They'll be fine. Trust me." Bleu smirked.

She always knew what she was doing. She'd been around and then some. Truth be told she already knew enough from her ancient books to give this evil a name. She wasn't going to tell them until she was sure. Her other reason for going on this trip was just to get out of Hometown for a few days possibly weeks.


	12. Chapter 12: A Lesson In Traveling Manner

Please don't shoot me. I know it's been awhile since I last posted a chapter of my BOF story. You'll have to forgive me or go on hating me forever, your choice. Anyway I've been holding this off a bit as well. Myspace is such an evil spender of extra time. Here's the next chapter. I'm pleased with it. It has more action than the others before it. I intend to add more in upcoming chapters. Well I hope you like it. Let me know. Thank you so much for the advice Mr. Katt. And there will be plenty more Bleu. She is a great character. Playing BOF2 my party mainly consisted of Ryu, Katt, Nina, and Bleu. What can I say they rock!

Chapter 12 A Lesson In Traveling Mannerisms

Ryu paused and was thinking about what Lady Bleu had whispered to him.

"Fate's got big plans for the both of you. That shouldn't stop you from making your own destiny, Lord Ryu. And take care of her but understand that she is not as weak as she appears. Yes, she's fragile but not helpless, please remember that." She had kissed him on the forehead and left with Rei and Katt.

"Ryu? Is everything alright?" Princess Nina was watching him and had wondered why he had paused. Applekin was perched on her shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about Princess." Ryu said and started to walk again.

"Please call me Nina. Princess is so formal, not very personal either. I know that it is my title but I prefer my friends to call me by my name."

"I'm sorry I...I'm not very good around g..g..girls" Ryu murmured nervously playing with his hands.

"Ha ha ha I never would've guessed that. But I understand why you might be. So what did Lady Bleu tell you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"She always smiles and tells me about how my bloodline is more important than my title. She says never let that drag you around though. She still refuses to tell me her age. Ahh!" Niina started.

Ryu spun around to see why Nina had sudeenly cried. He immediately spotted a small green blurb. He knew Applekin was in trouble looking at the Buru Buru. The Buru Buru was a vicious mean looking four legged pig-like creature covered in purple fur and a set of cruel looking hooves. It had seen this small slime as an easy meal. And now Applekin was on top Nina's head shivering. Ryu's sword was out of the sheath before the Buru Buru could get near Nina. He stepped in front of her and held his attack stance. A large Beak floated into view seeing the small group as an easy meal as well. It waitedon the side for a perfect moment. It's blue feathers ruffled anxiously.The Buru Buru growled and launched itself at Ryu. He fell to the ground and as the beast leapt, Ryu pushed the sword into it's soft underbelly. The Buru Buru fell dead onto the ground behind him. Thewound seeping a dark redooze.Ryu jumped up and wiped his blade. He prepared to attack the Beak when without warning the Beak was struck dead by a solitary bolt. Ryu turned around to see Nina twirling her staff. She smiled at him with a satisfied grin and patted Applekin who was now pretending as if nothing bad had happened.

"That was...very impressive." Ryu said.

He watched as Nina began to turn slightly pink. She turned her back to him. At first he didn't know if he had said something wrong but then she spun around and giggled.

"Thanks. But you are a master with a sword. I've only seen a very few take out a Buru Buru like that. Shall we continue on then?"

"If Prin...Nina permits." Ryu stated.

"Nina permits. Ha ha ha. I think I'm going to enjoy this trip. Come on Applekin." Nina called.

The little green slime slid forward. It looked bigger than before. This didn't seem to daunt Nina at all. It was past her knees in height. And Ryu never would have considered one a pet. He'd killed many slimes without a thought and now he wasn't so sure that killing solved anything. He stole one last glance at the Buru Buru and Beak before catching up with Nina and Applekin.


	13. Chapter 13: A Steady Flame Of Reckoning

I had to re-write this chapter because I made a stupid mistake. I edit my documents on the page and I had half of the chapter done when I closed out and forgot to save changes. I was so mad at myself. Grrrr, anyway next chapter's up. I know it's a little corny and cheesy but it's my story and well if you don't like it. Just let me know . I am always willing to listen to those of you who have legitmate complaints.

Chapter 13 Steady Flame Of Reckoning

Katt was pacing back and forth thinking about Princess Nina. She had been her guardian for more than a few years now. It was strange not hearing her voice all the time. Katt's tail thumped into something. Lo amd behold it was Rei. For a minute she thought she saw Tiga's face. She waved the thought out her mind but not before a tear fell down one side of her cheek. She turned her face before he could see.

"What did Bleu send you to check on me? It's not like I'm a kitten anymore." Katt stated folding her arms under her sides.

"Lady Bleu didn't ask me." Rei spoke softly.

"Why did you send Princess Nina with that blue-haired boy, Ryu?" Katt questioned not really asking him directly. He answered her anyway.

"Ryu's tough. He may be young but he's destined for greatness. Princess Nina is in good hands."

"Rei-rei! Where are you? Oh, there you are. Hiding from me like that. Come here my sweet little boy, I have a job for you. Cheer up, Katt!" Bleu exclaimed and smiled almost wickedly.

Rei cringed and Bleu grabbed him by the arm. He looked longingly at Katt for help but she merely smiled back at him as Bleu dragged him off.

Katt turned back towards the water and stared out missing the life she once had. But Tigga and Claris were gone now. She sighed, threw a rock in the pond, and went after her two adventurers.

Ryu and Nina traveled as far as light would allow. Applekin seemed pleased with itself when it disappeared and popped back up. It lead them to a safe place for the night. The cave was not very large but Ryu didn't trust it. As he glanced up at the roof of it, he could see that an array of slimes were plastered all along the inside. Slimes were usually pretty much harmless but in a large group like this they could be deadly. But the slimes didn't move into their normal attack mode. Instead they seemed very interested by their guests. Applekin stood in front of Nina and the others. But the slimes continued to come forward and look Ryu and Nina over. Ryu wanted to move away leave without another thought or at least pull his sword to protect Nina and himself. But Applekin almost seemingly glared at him. After a few moments of stiff examination, the slimes oozed their way back to their comfort zone. A rather large red goo slid forward and created a nice warm fire then backed away.

"Whoa, I don't understand." Ryu spoke aloud. His words almost seemed foreign.

"Oh Applekin, you're such a good friend. Thank you." Princess Nina bent down and scooped Applekin in her arms. The slime did not protest and seemed to be enjoying this little snug fest.

Ryu stood by the fire gazing intensely into it. He could almost see a face in it. But it wasn't human. He could tell it was reptillian. Dragon maybe? But dragons supposedly ceased to exist. He felt a nudge and looked down. The red slime was there glancing up at him. It wanted to soothe him, he thought. Then laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Nina asked.

"It looks like I've made a friend. I just never thought you could befriend them" Ryu stated. His eyes fell upon the fire once more but the image was gone. He blinked and realized how tired he was.

"You look tired, you should rest some." Nina suggested.

"I'm fine besides don't you trust your new friends. We should both get some sleep today was a very long rough day of traveling and we'll need plenty of rest cause we're travelling even further." Ryu replied.

"Okay." She said and spread out a little blanket. Applekin lay at her side.

Ryu was a bit taken back by how much she trusted him. She didn't argue or put up a fuss. She trusted without doubt. Ryu watched as Nina drifted to sleep and finally let his own eyes shut slowly.


	14. Chapter 14: Katt Tales Pt 4

We're getting further into the stories of the past, I know. But it will all make sense in due time. Meanwhile I think things are looking up for one of my favorite characters. wink wink. I'm still working on how everything is going to get tied together, which is a bit more challenging than I first expected. I would like to thank Mr. Katt who is a constant inspiration to keep this story going and of course to all those who read any of my work on this site. . Enjoy. Hey, this chapter is a bit longer than the others. Yay!

Chapter 14 Katt Tales Pt. 4

Rei was busy picking berries of all things when Katt appeared behind him. If he had been any other half-breed he might not have heard her but both his ears and nose cemented and caught signs of her approach. She stood behind him arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Not that one. You trying to make us all sick." Katt scowled more harshly than she had intended. She reached down and picked out the slightly miss-colored berry and through it into the roaring flames of their fire. She then threw out two more of this shade. She then leaned her back against one of the nearest and sturdiest of trees.

"You aren't going to help?" Rei asked more himself then her.

"I've done my share of traveling Rei. Besides you don't think I did my part already. Bleu is gutting the boar I killed so we can roast it."

"I don't see why you are so bitter all the time, if you don't mind me saying. You're a strong woman we get that. So why all the drama?"

A few years ago Katt wouldn't have thought twice about toppling Rei and beating him to a pulp. But her sadness continued to linger. It was a surprise when the royals of Wyndia had asked Katt to guard Princess Nina. The two had instantly bonded and now she felt as if she were being taken away from her post without good reason. Instead Katt just smirked at him.

"All the drama, eh? I disagree. Aren't you being a little dramatic chasing after Ryu to join his quest so you aren't left behind?"

"What if I am? Aren't you doing the same thing, tagging along with Princess Nina?" Rei said before throwing another berry in the basket Lady Bleu had loaned him.

Katt knocked him in the head with her staff before pulling the berry out and tossed it into the flames.

"Are you dense? She said the ones that are dark red not red." Katt sighed, "trying to get us killed."

Suddenly they both heard a noise and spun around. Bleu's eyes seemed to be laughing at them. She and Katt hoisted the carcass just above the flames. Rei continued picking a few more berries and they all sat around staring into the fire.

"Katt?" Bleu said softly.

"Why don't tell us one of your great stories?" She suggested.

"Hmmm, why? You probably have much better stories than I do. I mean I'm sure you've been on more adventures than I have."

"Ha ha ha you are so very precious my little kitten. Are you telling me that I'm old?" Bleu smiled and ran her fingers through her pretty long blue hair.

"Of course not. I suppose I can tell the story about Spar."

Bleu nodded her head daintily.

"Spar?" Rei asked.

"Don't you want to know how I could tell the berries apart?" Katt questioned.

"I suppose."

"Good enough answer for me. The trees in Gate were dying for no apparent reason or at least we thought so but we weren't sure..." Katt paused as Rei had made a face that was bursting to ask questions.

"Who's we?" Rei inquired.

"That's right. How rude of me not to introduce the others. There of course was me, and the dragon Ryu, his best friend from Hometown Bow, and strong-arm Rand, and of course Princess Nina who is now Queen Nina."

"Huh? Ryu was with you?"

"Not the Ryu you know now. Nope a different one. Anyway we found this plant guy who was being forced to work in this freak-show place. We saved him so that he could talk to the Grandpa Tree. Lo and behold we needed the Therapy Pillow from Tunlan.

"Therapy Pillow? I've heard of that. It actually exists. I thought it was a myth."

"For it being a myth it was a huge pain to obtain. We had to go and get this mirror and mushroom so we could travel into the Queen's body cause she was fat and dying. Yeah I had to go and kiss an old man to get the mirror. That was an experience and a half."

"Did you find out what Gramps said was wrong with the trees surrounding Gate?"

"We did. Of course after we traveled into his mind because his memory was shot. We searched and searched only to learn that one of the towns in his mind was a fake. But we took care of that with no problem for the most part."

"Towns in his mind?"

"You sure are difficult to tell a story with. Asking all these questions but yes towns. That is the only way I can describe what we seen there. Gate was where all the real evil was coming from. It is the place where evil sealed. Deathevn was beneath using it's demonic influence to sway the people who were in turmoil, to collect enough energy so he could be free to roam and destroy as he pleased."

"That's enough for now Katt. The food's almost done and then of course we need to sleep for further travel."

"I don't understand why we don't travel at night. I mean in a way isn't that safer. We're strong enough to face any monster that might attack us. It would also be a little easier on Lady Bleu seeing how she is part Naga and needs to keep that part moist."

"Oh it makes me feel good that you would think of me. But I'm fine my handsome little kitten. Besides it's not the monsters that we should fear. This plague that is attacking us is not just attacking the humanoids among this land. Look a little bit closer and you will see that they are all affected as well. Thank you Rei for worrying about me."

"She's right, you know. Then again she knows what she's doing. It's good that you are thinking more of others than yourself. Should we eat then?" Katt questioned and then pause.

Rei's stomach grumbled on cue and they laughed as they made ready to eat supper.


	15. Chapter 15: A Slimey Escape

Chapter 15 is finally up. Wow, the chapters seem to be writing themselves and becoming longer. deflates head Alright now that that's taken care of. I hope you all read this one and like it. . As always you are all more than welcome to leave and suggest comments as I know my work needs a lot more attention to detail heh heh a little something from my life in the NAVY. I really am having fun with this storyline. I don't have an exact amount of how many chapters to write but if I do come up with a number I'll let you know.

Chapter 15 A Slimey Escape

Ryu woke to the sound of humming. It was Nina. She was surrounded by the slimes who seemed to be enjoying it. Ryu sat up and after much debate pulled a wrinkled map from his leather pouch. As he did, he wondered how his Aunt Sara and Uncle Bo were doing in Wyndia. He had forgotten for a moment that he might not be able to return there unless his aunt had found a good carpenter. And his Aunt Sara was very stubborn when it came to that cottage. He never understood why but never questioned her about it. Although he had a very good relationship with the people who brought him up, he had questions about who and what his parents were like. His Aunt Sara didn't like to keep things from him and told him at an early age that his birth mother had died and that his father was lost to them. He spread the map and then something hit him. The map was very detailed as his uncle was an outdoorsman who loved traveling. But something was missing from it. Because he remembered the Rei and himself had found a small group of mountains. They were surrounding something as if they were protecting it. They never got very far but Ryu knew that's where they should be heading. He also knew that he couldn't take Princess Nina. He had to get back together with Rei and maybe Lady Bleu. He folded it back up and glanced up at Nina who acknowledged his current state.

"Did you sleep well?" Nina asked.

"As good as you can get I guess. What was that tune you were humming? I think I've heard it before." Ryu said and walked over closer to Nina.

"I don't know really. I just know that one day it came to me and ever since I find myself humming it when I get nervous or am content. I hum whenever I can really. You were looking at the map for a long time. Are we not going the right way?"

"We are. It's just I think we need to find the others."

"Me too. I'm worried about Katt. I mean I never have liked being split up. I understand sometimes it's a must but still. It leaves more room for error. Are we headed back then?" She asked sweetly.

"I think so. Although I don't know how we plan to catch up. They are a lot further ahead then we are. I've not traveled all the much except for when I am with my uncle and that was very few times as Aunt Sara always worried about me getting hurt. Any ideas?"

"Huh? Me?" Nina questioned when Ryu met her eyes.

"Yes, I surely meant you. I mean I'm sure Applekin might have a few good ideas but then again I don't speak slime. No offense." Ryu said towards Applekin.

"Heh heh heh. You are so nice, Ryu. And to ask me my opinion isn't natural but Katt used to love taking me with her when she had to go places. I traveled a lot for a princess but then again so did my mother. But she's not much of a traveler these days. At first she refused to let me do anything but father brought her around. He always could. He would be the voice of reason and get her to let me go."

"So Princess what shall we do then?"

"Princess? Ryu that really does irritate me. Katt did that a lot at first but then one day I cursed her to where she couldn't say her P's so she called me Rincess. She got me back though. Truth be told Katt and I always just walked we never used anything spec..." Nina stopped without warning and started to scream.

Ryu spun around but didn't see anything and then blobs were being attacked. Something large slithered towards him and Nina. He pulled his sword and ran at the beast. Trying his best to protect Nina, he slammed his sword into the body of the snake who let out a cry of pain. It nashed its teeth trying hard to sink them into Ryu but Ryu was much faster and dodged the attacks easily. A blast of light engulfed the cave spreading light everywhere and lighting the creature. Ryu was not sure exactly what kind of snake it was. But he was sure that he and Nina had looked like tasty morsels. Its long 40 foot body was encased in leathery green scales and its beady black eyes were angry. Ryu caught the sound of heavy breathing behind him and turned to look. He felt the body of the snake smash into his right side causing him to slam into the side of the cave wall.

"Ryu!" Nina cried through more heavy breathing. She had her staff in the air.

"Don't!" Ryu wanted to say but couldn't because he was being crushed by the snake that had wound it's self tightly around his entire body.

Nina was trying to stand and suddenly Applekin was there. But the slime had somehow grown enormous in size and it was shielding her from any harm. This also slowed her movements.

Things looked bad for Ryu as he tried hard to continue fighting the beast and then from seemingly nowhere the snake fell limp. Ryu knew it was dead but from what. What had caused this beast of such strength to perish without any fight? Ryu threw this all aside for later, his main worries were that of the princess. He maneuvered himself from the grip of the snake's body that was now much looser. He didn't feel any pain although he knew his right foot was injured. As he approached Nina, he thought that she might be dead until she moved slightly. Her breathing was still erratic and he worried. Applekin wasn't looking good either and then he noticed that the other slimes were missing.

"Applekin, you sacrificed yourself? Why?" Ryu said aloud.

Princess Nina smiled slightly and pointed to a very small pile of green slime.

"He's okay...but the others...are gone." Nina spoke in a rasped voice.

"They saved us. I don't understand why? And the snake was that their doing as well?" Ryu asked as he helped Nina sit up. He ripped a bit of cloth from his undershirt and used it to wipe the leftover slime on Nina's face. She smiled and looked away. He was glad she wasn't hurt seriously. He discarded the soiled piece of cloth. She spit out the little bit of slime that was in her mouth

"What happened?" He questioned.

"My mark it started to burn and then it felt like someone was stabbing me all over. It hurt so badly but when Applekin covered me, it just stopped. All the other slimes were melted, it was horrible." Nina looked as if she wanted to cry. She didn't nor did she have to for the look of sadness in her eyes told it all.

"We should get out of here." She said after a minute.

"Are you sure? If we try and travel we'll certainly not get any where."

"Don't be silly. What if another one of those things shows up? Applekin cannot survive another attempt like that."

"Alright, let's do it then. Owww." Ryu winced as he tried to put pressure on his right foot.

"You're hurt." She scowled.

"It will be fine. We should get out of here before we stir more trouble up."

"We aren't going to get very far...wait." She cried out loud and she bent down to Applekin and talked to it using her hands.

Ryu knew what was coming and although he wanted to hobble away there was no chance he would have to endure. Applekin slimed his way over and then molded around his injured foot. At first it felt wet and sticky but it wasn't terribly uncomfortable and he could move without putting too much pressure on his foot and poor Applekin. He hoped that the others were doing better.

Neither Nina or Ryu noticed that an unfamilar shadow was following them closely.


	16. Chapter 16: What? More Drama

So did you think I forgot about these two? Well if you did you are right. I sometimes get like that when I write. I would like to thankknightx personally as well for reading my work. Many kudos and thanks to you

Chapter 16 What? More Drama

"No. No. No. That is not what I want." Sara said aloud not yelling but close enough for the man to step back.

"I'm sorry ma'am we don't use that sort of material. This is the only one we carry." He spoke pointing at a peice of sanded down stained red cherry wood.

"Fine, then I'll go elsewhere." She said and was about to step out of the qauint little house.

"I do have some left over wood from a previous client of mine. If you will follow me, please." The man suggested. He wasn't all that different looking than all the others. His green hair was cut short and neat and he had a mustache to match. He wore heavily stained coveralls with tools in all kinds of pockets. Something Sara found a bit interesting was that he did smell cleaner than the others and his shop was much more organized. They walked up a set of beautifully made spiral stairs and into a storage room. He opened it wide enough for the both of them. After looking at some of his work she decided that even cherry wood might just work out anyway. As she glanced, she wondered how her other half was handling business at Wyndia.

Bo was busy reading his book when he heard the knock come to his inn room door. He and Sara had decided to get things done as soon as possible. He had wanted to go with her to get a carpentar but she had convinced him otherwise, saying that they needed to get this taken care of as soon as possible so they could be there when Ryu returned from his journey. So they parted ways. Sara was not very fond of Wyndia and Bo was, it was reasily settled on who would go where and what. He peered throught the peeper and seen his friend's face. It was Karn, the greatest thief he had ever met. He pulled open the door.

"Hello Bo. How are you? Can I come in?" Karn asked.

"Well I wouldn't have opened the door if I didn't want you to come in. Of course I didn't really have much of a choice, seeings how you are quite the master of theivery."

Karn smirked and stepped into the room. It was your standard inn room a drawer for clothes, a table, 2 chairs, and a bed. Karn sat down in one of the chairs and Bo sat next to him.

"So Karn old buddy why the visit?" Bo asked placing a book mark in his book and closing it.

"Does an old friend need an excuse to visit?" Karn inquired with a face that would rival someone who was a pro at bluffing.

"Of course not and yet I get this feeling that your urgency is more dire than usual and it's not like you to come and just visit or else you would've visited me 4 days ago when Wyndian guards detroyed my home nearly killing my wife and son Ryu." Bo said with the same emotion.

Karn adjusted his posture and tried his best but he knew what had happened.

"I've been helping Wyndia out a little. You know trying to find some kind of cure for this mark. Well there isn't any that I know of. I even went as far as to bother Lady Bleu at the Magic School. Then I heard this weird guy telling some Wyndian Soldiers that it was the chosen that had called this wrath upon us all. That it was the dragon pup's being alive that was causing it. They must've heard me because they caught me and locked me up. After that I had to be real careful. But I didn't want to get you involved." Karn explained.

Bo stood and looked at Karn. Karn was a prime choice as a thief as he was short and slender, very agile. His short brown hair and keen hazel eyes were very intelligent.

"This isn't going to be easy. Who is after Ryu and why?" Bo asked himself more than Karn but Karn answered anyway.

"You know as well as I do that dragons are always the creatures that bring trouble whether they mean to or not. You and Sara knew the risks when you took the child in."

"We had no choice and Sara refused to send him to an orphange. Besides the boy is happy, how could I feel right about taking away the chance for my wife to be a mother." Bo replied.

"I understand that. That is why I am here now. You and Sara need to leave this area now or you risk your lives." Karn warned and stood up to leave.

"That's all?" Bo asked.

"That's all indeed my friend. I must be going as I'll be late in meeting with...well I've already said too much. But I promise you this no matter what mask I wear we'll always be friends, okay?" Karn said and before Bo could say another word his sneaky friend was gone.

"Hm, well that was interesting, is he planning something? I hope Sara is okay. Forget the Royals for now I must go to her." He grabbed his things and realized he was tired and that it was late besides. He stopped and decided to rest, he knew what fatigue could do in situations like this.m. He sighed and fell into the bed that wasn't quite big enough.

Sara walked outside for a moment and glanced up at the stars. She was worried about her little family, wondering if everything was going alright with them and then suddenly she was falling forward.


	17. Chapter 17: Broken Trust, Untold Lie

I'm working slowly but surely. This chapter is interesting, I think. If you haven't noticed by now I'm pretty much just taking characters from all the Breath of Fire series and making my own storyline. Therefore you'll have to forgive me if some of the timelines don't make sense or conflict with each other. I'm not sure what to do for the next Katt tales so it would be much appreciated if I could get some suggestions. Of course any of the suggestions I use I'll give credit where credit is do. Until next chapter, see ya.

Chapter 17 Broken Trust,Untold Lie

"How dare you take me hostage! I am going to...! You are very stupid, my husband will come for me! And then he'll, he'll..." Sara cried.

"Gag her already, for the love." came a command from behind her.

Sara tried to resist but being tied up didn't help. She glared at her captures with anger and confusion. They looked like horses. And then she remembered where she had seen them. But it couldn't be them, they were dead. She knew of Balio and Sunder and had seen their graves. The taller one with a white-colored mane shoved an apple in her mouth and wrapped a piece of cloth before tying it.

"Bro, what are we going to do? Karn told us not to touch either one of them."

"Shut-ap your monkey's rear, we don't have to listen to that stupid thief guy. We're the sons of the great Balio and Sunder we'll do as we please."

"Okay Bro I just didn't want to get beat up by him again. He is pretty fast." The small tan dumber looking one said.

"I told you to shut yer pie-hole Ballton. Giving our names away like that in front of our hostage."

"I still don't get it Sumder. Why did we kidnap her?"

Sumder blew a breath of hot air through his nostrils. His eyes were getting wide in anger.

"How many times do I have to tell your sorry behind to shut it?" Sumder smacked his brother across the chest.

Balton retreated to a corner and glared at his brother but didn't say another word. Meanwhile Sumder seemed to be pacing, waiting for someone. Balton pulled the curtain back. Sara didn't know where she was and wherever they were, it was too dark to see. Balton quickly closed it.

"We got company, bro. I think it's him."

"What? He wasn't supposed to be here for another 2 hours. See he was setting us up. Just be quiet and don't you be making any noise there, lady."

She was tempted to try and shout anyway but she didn't want to get anyone else harmed. But she didn't understand why Karn would be working with these creeps. They must be trying to get their hands on Ryu. She wasn't about to let that happen but she knew she couldn't do anything until she was free. They waited and within moments they heard heavy steps. Sara smiled, she knew those steps and it wasn't Karn. Karn was much too quiet. He was a prior thief.

There was a pounding at the door. The brothers looked at each other and they knew it wasn't Karn. They prepared to attack whoever the intruder was. Suddenly the door flew open and the brothers thrown with it. The ball of energy dissipated before it hit Sara. There in the door way stood a girl with glasses and pink hair. She looked smart wearing a blue suit that made her look like a scholar, she smiled and a little mechanic machine was attached to her like a scared little guy.

"Hello, I usually don't poke my nose where it's not wanted but when I seen them knock you out I had to help...and well Honey would've been angry with me if I didn't." The lady moved forward and removed the bandana and apple.

"Who's...?" The cute little machine ran over to Sara and snuggled against her leg.

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you not to cling to random people like that?" She scolded.

"Who are you?"

"Let's save questions for later and get out of here. I headed for Wyndia."

"Interesting so am I. Let's get out of here. "The pair left the little cabin. Sara could see it from the outside now and was glad to be escaping.

Bo was tired but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. The feeling in his gut was getting worse and after what Karn had said, it was even harder to just close his eyes. He left the inn and paid the full amount. He didn't mind as he made quite a bit of zenny working odd jobs. He and Sara had been planning to move anyway but when Ryu arrived, she spared him no expense. The little cabin falling apart was only a matter of time. Bo had done so many repairs but Sara was stern about not moving around for Ryu's sake. He headed towards where Sara should be and hoped she was okay. He knew he shouldn't have left her and yet he knew she wouldn't have had it any other way. He traveled through grass and trees. Walking through them made him feel like he was real. He liked that feeling. So many times in his life he felt like he wasn't real and walking in nature brought him back from that. He heard the sounds of nature and that eased his thoughts.

"Bo, wait for me." came a voice from behind him. It was Karn.

"What are you doing here?" Bo questioned.

"I'm heading this way anyway. I thought you were staying in the Inn."

"No, I couldn't sleep knowing that someone was after Sara. She is my world and always has been. If something were to happen to her...why Karn? I don't understand any of this but I ask you to please leave, I can't fight and watch my back."

Karn looked at him. His eyes were full of hurt and he left as quietly as he came. Bo felt bad and he wanted to tell him to come back and that he was sorry but he couldn't afford it. He and Karn had been friends for a long time, even longer than his wife. He always kept in the back of his mind, once a thief always a thief. He would not risk Sara's life for a possible knife in the back. Bo sighed and continued on, hunting for food and stopping when needed. Never spending too much time in one place. Although he knew the scenic routes, he chose the secret paths he'd found after searching the area. Without warning he heard a scream and sped up his pace. He slowed down as the screaming got louder. He didn't want to be spotted when he had the upper hand. In a clearing he saw what was going on. It was Sara and a young mouse-like girl; they were being attacked by two horse-looking men. He wasn't surprised that Sara and her companion were winning. Then one of the creatures hit the girl. Bo wanted to help but Sara handled it. She hit the violent one.

"You jerk, why are you hitting someone half your size and she's a girl? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Sara said angrily.

The two were somewhat stunned at her straight forwardness. This gave the girl time to load an interesting looking weapon. At least that is what Bo hoped it was. He was glad to she her use it. An energy beam blasted forth and almost hit Sara.

"Opps." She murmured.

"Watch where you are shooting that thing, you nearly lasered my head off." Sara cried.

"Playtime is over, ladies." The taller one growled and snorted.

Bo, Sara, and the girl watched as the two melted into one grotesque creature. Bo moved forward to help the girls but he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. When he looked down, he saw Karn. Karn stood quietly and smirked. Bo couldn't move and even when he tried it was useless. Karn spread the leaves apart and this alerted the melded creature and their prey.

"Guys, what did I tell you? I told you not to take hostages." Karn approached them and kicked the creature in the stomach, instantly reversing their transformation. They both fell to the ground with thuds and umphs.

"I hate losers." Karn replied after a moment.


	18. Chapter 18: Keeping Fate In Check

Alright now we're getting somewhere. Chapter 18 is written and ready to be read by all my fans. Thank you so much to Mr. Katt. I'm glad you're enjoying my writing. As you can all see I love writing this fic and I might be really sad when I finish it. I just don't want to end it corny or lame so any ideas or tips for that would be helpful to me. Okay here we go.

Chapter 18 Keeping Fate In Check

Rei was getting tired sooner than he thought possible but Lady Bleu had wanted to turn back around and she had had a feeling of deep concern about the others. She was pushing them to find Ryu and Nina first.

"I thought we were supposed to go to your home so we could look through the books and find out what's going on." Rei had said when he heard of what was being planned. Both the ladies looked at him with surprise.

"What, isn't that still important? I mean don't you trust him protecting Princess Nina?" Rei stated as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Of course my cute little kitten but there are times when plans change as you should know. I know Ryu better than you think and that is why we are going back." Bleu explained patiently.

"But...hey!" He began but Katt knocked him in the noggin.

"We don't have time for arguing now help me get things packed." Katt ordered.

Without any more questions, Rei started picking things up and helping Katt get them in order. Bleu was there and then she wasn't.

"Where did Lady Bleu go?" He questioned but backed away so he wouldn't get hit again.

"She's scouting ahead so we can move faster. Why are you butting in where you are not wanted?" She inquired looking at him straight in the eye.

"I have a right to know what's going on just as the next person or creature does. Besides I just thought she might've wanted our help or something." Rei replied and tried his hardest to impress Katt by showing his strength but because he was carrying the heavy item and not looking ahead he missed a step and fell over.

"You idiot!" Katt cried and set down her own work and helped him get free from the object that had fell atop him.

"Thanks." Rei said quietly dusting the dirt and debris from his clothing. Although his pride was a bit hurt nothing else was.

Meanwhile Bleu was sitting on a rock singing a tune very gentlly. She smiled as she heard the footfalls behind her. She turned around in time to see her friend. It was one of the slimes that she had befriended and asked to watch over Ryu and Princess Nina. She produced a small pouch of healing powder.

"Come little friend, it seems you have been injured. I can help with that." Bleu spoke aloud.

The blue slime did as Bleu requested. She picked it up and feed it the powder with no disgust on her face. She was a friend to both people and monsters alike. The slime's wound healed rather quickly.

"Tell me, are they okay?" She questioned.

The slime, Bleu named Waterlin, spoke to her in slime of course. So the conversation had more than few s's.

"The girls ands the boysss found ssssshelter withs my kinds in Slimissstal cavessss. Theys were attacks but foughts them offsss withs our helps." It said.

"That's good. Thank you for your help. Yours has been a hard lot but I promise if all goes well your kind will be among those who are protected." Bleu informed.

"It iss ours pleasures Ladys Bleu. Yous haves alwaysss helpsss usss. Thanks yous."

"And the others Waterlin? What is going on with them?"

"The otherss ares not looksing assss wells. Buts Karnss is helpsing withs thats."

"That's wonderful. Has the little girl Momo showed up yet?" Bleu questioned.

"SsssSssss indeeds shes hasss. She'sss the ones thats causedes thems lotsss ands lotss of troubles." Waterlin laughed.

"Things are going better than expected. We just might be able to even the odds soon. Thank you for your hard work little one." Bleu bent down and kissed the slime. It turned a darker shade of blue and leapt into the nearby bushes just in time to miss Rei and Katt.

"So how are things looking?" Katt questioned.

"Better than expected much better than expected. Well let's be on our way. We have a lot of traveling ahead of us." Bleu announced.

Rei moaned under his breath as he was tired already. He only hoped that they ran into the others sooner than later. The small group of adeventurers headed out wanting to see what destiny held for them.

"What am I going to do with you bafoons? I said no hostages and what do you do. You go and get me three of them. You are both dishonoring your fathers legacy." Karn scolded and glanced up at them.

"We're sorry boss but we had to. There was no other way. We had to keep them from escaping and telling everyone our plan." Sumder said.

Karn looked past them at Sara, Bo, and Momo. What was he going to do with them now? He had to keep his cover, he knew this but how was he going to get in contact with Bleu. He sighed and folded his arms.


	19. Chapter 19: The End Of Katt Tales?

_Oh my! Look we are already at Chapter 19. That is crazy, huh? I didn't think it was going to be this long. It's been so much fun to write. Interacting with my readers is cool as well. I am pleased with how well this story has been received by you all. I am hoping to finish it before October but I can't promise anything because I do have other things I have to worry about. As always thank you. _

**Chapter 19: End Of Katt Tales?**

Katt eyed Lady Bleu with much interest. She always tended to know more than she let on. She had seen the little blue slime scurry away but had not said a word to Bleu. She knew she had to trust her blindly like she had done so many times in the past. She had not trusted the blue-haired boy called Ryu back when he was still human. When he told her the show was all a fake and that to take the antidote. She had blasted both him and Rand because of her temper. She had been tricked too many times to trust just anyone. But then during the big fight, Ryu beat her and saved her life at the same time. She later found out that he had taken both antidotes and pushed her out of the way of the poison arrows. She also had learned that his name was not Baba but Ryu. They obtained both a fierce friendship and a loyal companion to fight against the final evil. The evil that would test them as a whole.

"So, are we headed to find Ryu and the others?" Rei questioned as they walked on.

"We are but we're taking a detour to save the others." Bleu announced.

"I don't understand. Who are the others?" He asked.

"Just be quiet already. Stop with all the questions, okay." Katt stated firmly almost hissing the words.

Rei looked at her and was more than quiet after that. As they journeyed through the flat lands and towards the mountain they were forced to stop a few times. Not from fatigue but rather for necessity. Katt had the feeling that Bleu was keeping them from something. She just didn't understand why exactly.

"Why don't you tell us another one of your stories?" Bleu inquired playing with her blue hair. Her green eyes held so much wisdom and yet so much mystery. No one knew who she was in reality. Not even those who guarded her as she slept.

"No, I'm not in the mood." She replied sharply.

"Is there something you wish to get off your chest little kitten?" Bleu asked playfully smiling.

"Why are you keeping things from us? I seen it, the little monster. We both did and you want to act as if nothing happened. I'm tired of being left in the dark all the time. I am tired and I want to know what is going on? Why are you stalling for time, keeping us distracted by asking me to tell my lame adventures?" Katt exclaimed stopping and putting her hands on her hips. Her cat eyes staring hard at Bleu.

Lady Bleu look hurt, but kept this to herself. She had tried to keep these two in the dark as much as possible so that they would not feel obligated to help. She slowed down. She was tired as well. Secrets were hard for her to keep, at least these kind. She sighed.

"Don't yell at her. You of all people should be able to trust others." Rei defended and stood in between the two of them. He ,for once, was standing his ground.

"Do not pretend to know who I am, I could kill you if I wanted to." Katt raised her eyebrows and tapped her clawed foot.

"Stop it already. Thank you Rei, but she's right. Come on and sit next to me and I will tell you what you don't want to hear."

"Wha?"

The three of them found a spot that was not so open to the creatures of mass size and hunger. Bleu dampened her tail and set her scepter aside against a rock. She sighed and looked at the both of them. She knew she could not keep the truth from Katt for very long and Rei had a right to know because his fate was twisted into this weave just as much as the others. Bleu had wanted to stall them anyway. To give Karn the chance to somehow get a hold of her and let her know how things were coming.

"This curse that you have seen. This scar, it is an evil. An evil even older than that we have faced before. It doesn't have a name and it doesn't have a face. This is the worst kind of evil because it has no name. It has no known base of power, where all the energy is getting gathered or where it might have originated from. Ryu and Princess Nina are the key to stopping this thing. But Ryu's powers will not be awakened unless he is faced with a danger that threatens the life he holds dear. But once Ryu has destroyed the evil, he will not be able to become human again. He will lose all that he is now, his memories, his thoughts, and his heart." Bleu explained.

"We can't let that happen. Ryu is my friend. I think he should have a choice when it comes to his destiny." Rei told her.

"And you are right. That is why I am trying so hard to find a way to stop him from transforming until we find a way to turn him back."

"I don't understand though. Why can't he turn back?" Rei inquired scratching his head. His tail more animated than usual, waved back and forth.

"He's the last." Katt guessed aloud her ears twitching.

"Very good. He is the last of his kind. In essence, he is the final breath of the dragon. The only thing that seems to be able to fight the evil as far as I can tell. I have searched."

Rei's eyes widened in wonder at these words that Lady Bleu was speaking. He almost did not understand them, almost didn't want to.

"Why? Shouldn't he be in charge of his own destiny? Doesn't he get a say?" Rei continued.

"And he will." Katt demanded standing up.

Rei and Bleu looked at her carefully. She seemed to wanting to say something but stopped herself.

"That's all I needed to know Bleu. Let's go help our friends."

"Fine. Oh and Katt?"

Katt turned around and locked eyes with the Naga.

"He's name is Waterlin and he is a friend of mine. Is that enough?"

"Sure." Katt said turning forward.

"And Katt?" Bleu continued.

Katt glanced back again a little irritated.

"Don't stop telling your tales. They are interesting to me and always will be."

"Me too." Rei agreed.

"Whatever. I won't stop, but can we please get going?"


	20. Chapter 20: Mo Trouble Mo Problems

_I know I'm throwing these chapters up like crazy but I'm really just getting into this storyline. It's finally getting somewhere or at least I think it is. I love the games and Momo and Honey are so funny. As always I appreciate my readers and my reviewers, I couldn't do it with out you. Well I could but it wouldn't be nearly as interesting or random. So thank you. (Tee hee hee, I know the title is close to Puff Daddy's ((P. Diddy)) song. Also I did add a line from 10th Kingdom, if anyone can tell) _

**Chapter 20: Mo Trouble Mo Problems**

**_Thanks Honey_**

Momo should have known better than to have shot aimlessly. She had meant to hit the idiots who had captured them and nearly hit her new friend in the head. She pulled at her pink braids and adjusted the glasses on her mouse-like face. They were in trouble once again and it didn't help the little Honey was once more at the core of it. She was interested in the new "boss" of the group. She knew him from somewhere but could not quite place it. He was handsome in her opinion. His sleek short brown hair and creamy dreamy hazel eyes.

"Alright. This is what we are going to do. We're going to let them go." Karn said.

"I don't think so. They'll run and tell someone about our perfect plan." Sumder stated.

"He's right and why would we want to let them go?" Ballton replied to his brother's statement and nodded his head.

"Shut up, you morons! Don't try and defy me. We don't have time to play around. We can't be bothered with these people right now. Besides what do you think a washed up huntsman, his wife, and a little mouse can do?" Karn smirked looking at the group of misfits while inside he was kicking himself. But he had to get these guys out of the way.

"We could use them as leverage." Sumder murmured.

"What happens when the plan works? What if they try and stop us?" Ballton piped in.

"Who cares? We'll kill them. We'll worry about tying up loose ends later. For now we'll just leave them here and then we'll go to the Tower. You two double knot their ropes; make sure they are tight as you can get them." Karn started to leave.

"What are you going to do, boss?" Ballton spoke up.

"What you two knuckle heads didn't, go and scout the area ahead. When I come back be ready to travel." Karn replied and with that was gone.

The two brothers looked at each other with confused looks. They double knotted the ropes and sat watching them. Ballton leaned towards Sumder and whispered.

"Why do you think he wants to leave them?"

"Why are you asking me? Maybe they'll starve to death or maybe something will come and eat them." Sumder laughed rubbing his hands together as did his brother Ballton, who of course idolized his brother.

Momo's eyes widened with this statement. She didn't want to starve or get eaten. She had only left her lab because poor little Peco was dying. She was dreadfully worried. Then a hooded stranger came to the lab. She had told Momo of a cure for Peco. She said that she had the ingredients at her home. The lady handed her a very detailed map that was already marked. She had thanked her but still wondered how she knew Peco was sick. Momo wrapped the little creature up and gave it some root that the lady had offered and although it helped with the symptoms, the unusual mark did not disappear. Momo quickly packed up her gear and fixed up Honey with a cool looking laser and the two of them left Peco in the care of her many house robots.

Karn took a deep breath. He was glad he had figured out some way to help his friends while not looking to guilty. He had lied to the brothers as he knew this area very well. But he couldn't tell them the truth.

"Oh yeah, sure guys. I know this area and the only reason I'm going on ahead is to speak with Bleu via mirror to undue your perfect plan." Karn imagined himself saying and smirked again.

He positioned himself firmly against a sturdy tree and pulled out the mirror and carefully unwrapped it. He was not very keen on his magic skills and it took him a lot of energy just to use the mirror. He did what she had watched him do and fail. She had kept on him until he could get it right. He gazed into the mirror thinking of her and what she looked like. Her pretty blue hair and green eyes gazing at him with that mysterious look. He pictured her snake half or in this case Naga-half. He concentrated on her voice and how she spoke and then he could see her in the mirror smiling.

"Well done. You're getting better. Waterlin told me of Ryu and Nina, they are fine. But what is this about the others being caught?" Bleu questioned.

"Stupid brothers caught them. but I've taken care of that. Don't worry."

"And Momo?"

"She's with them. She brought that little annoying robot with her. It's already caused so many problems." Karn eagerly told her.

"Sounds like Honey to me." She laughed and her face changed instantly, "stop now, they are coming. Check in later."

With that Karn pulled himself from the mirror's presence and quickly wrapped it back up before the brothers appeared. He was for once glad that they were loud.

He stepped out from behind the tree looking angry.

"I thought I told you to watch them until I got ba...what happened to you guys?" Karn inquired.

They both looked each other and winced. Sumder stepped forward.

"Well boss, we were waiting just like you said. We tied the ropes just like you said. And then before we knew it this little robot thing started shooting lasers at us..."

"It was going crazy. The mouse girl was trying to yell at it but it just kept firing." Ballton continued.

"So uh we kind of left them there with it." Sumder said almost too softly for Karn to hear.

"You blasted idiots! I give you a simple job and you mess it up! For crying out loud! I can't trust you with anything." Karn exclaimed.

The brothers dropped their heads in despair and embarrassment.

"Come on. We don't have time for them. Our plan has been set in motion." Karn stated.


	21. Chapter 21: Pretty Things

_You'd think I'm going on a writing spree but not really. I'm actually just trying to distract myself from the mind-numbing college class of History 205, what a total bore. So here's chapter 21 ready to read and ready to review. Let me know what you think and as always I am happy to adjust small things that will make the story work a little better. I can't really complain too much as my chapters have been getting longer. I've been trying my best to write at least 1,000 words for each chapter, that can be grueling. Trust me. Enjoy! Chapter 22 will be up sooner than later._

_**Chapter 21: Pretty Things**_

Ryu and Nina had started their way down the hill. They left the little cave behind. It was bright out in the open. The birds were singing as the passed the two. They had decided to leave the cave at once after their narrow escape from the snake beast. Ryu's wound still hurt but Applekin had taken care of that. He now had a boot-like cast made of slime. Applekin was very small and now traveled atop Nina's right shoulder. It seemed a lot happier than most slimes, then again he really didn't know all that many slimes, or in this case any slimes at all.

"This is nice. I just hope we don't run in to any more monsters while we are out here." Nina said and glanced up at the sky. Her wings were folded around her very nicely. Ryu wondered if she could fly with them or if they were more for show. Either way he thought they were fantastic. He was tempted to see what they felt like but didn't have the courage to reach out his hand.

"Ryu, do you ever wonder sometimes? About life and fate? I mean. Do you think we are bound to it?" Nina questioned.

He did not know what had brought this about but he wanted to be very careful when answering. It was not as if he did not trust her. No, it was quite the opposite. He felt as if he could tell her anything. He wondered about why Lady Bleu had said the things that she had said to him before they had split up. He thought for a moment and then he answered her honestly.

"I don't know."

"Oh, really?" She sounded a little disappointed and dropped her head.

"But I do know that my Aunt Sara told me that we make our own destiny. That we have choices and even if we pick the wrong ones, we still have that choice. She once told me that being afraid to make mistakes and live life, is foolish and that you aren't really living. Anyway, that's what she said and she's the smartest lady I know." Ryu finished.

"...I like your Aunt, Ryu. She's a very smart lady indeed. She kind of reminds me of my own mother. Although my mother does not like to tell me anything about her life before she became queen..." Nina started.

Just then a large shadow passed them. Ryu's hand reached for his sword. But couldn't touch it. The sword was burning. He didn't understand what was going on and then he tried to move. Why was he always getting stunned.

"Little dragon...lit...tle...dragggggggg...on." the voice was a bit sing song like.

"Ryu, what's going on? I can't move." Nina cried.

"Neither can he...pretty princess. I've cast a stun spell on both of you. Mwwhhaaa ha ha...ahh."

The figure appeared, she was astonishingly beautiful. Her long silver hair streaked with black spun around her slim body. Her face was quite pale but not fragile. But her most noticable feature was her dark red eyes that matched her dark red leathery like wings and she flew, she flew. She floated down to the pair. She stepped daintly towards them and then moved back again.

"What is this? You don't look dangerous to me...and yet my sisters said otherwise." She spoke with a slight accent. She looked them up and down and frowned. She looked utterly disappointed. She poked at Nina's wings and then touched her own. She looked a bit satisfied.

"Mine are much more pretty." She announced.

She pulled a interesting peice of wood from her pocket and played a strange tune. Suddenly two dog-like creatures leapt from under the ground. They were both large and furry. One was blue with creamy markings while the other was creamy with blue markings. Their eyes were both yellow and very keen to observation.

"I would like you to meet my pets and guardians. Their names are Won-qu and A-tur and...well they like to play games."

Ryu was struggling to break free of the hold on him. The fire inside had begun to spark and although he knew it would be bad to release, he also knew that he would not let Nina get hurt. This creature, whoever she was, had spoken to him before. Won-qu and A-tur sprinted forward to meet their new playthings. But stopped instantly. Won-qu peered back at his master and winced. Her eyes were flaming with anger.

"What? He's not even fully awakened. That won't due. We'll see about that." She said with her hands placed firmly on her curvacious hips. She paused and then smiled and stepped away even further.

"You won't listen to me anymore because she's here. Oh well. Nice to see you again, Deis." She spoke and with that Lady Bleu stepped forward calling the dogs to her side.

"Nice to see you again as well sister." She bent down and petted the creatures with kindness in her eyes. She obviously did not hate her sister.

"Still as good as ever, I see. Yuck." The young lady said and pointed at her open mouth with her finger. She pushed off the ground and floated about 2 feet off the ground.

"There's no reason for me to go around acting spoiled and such. I know a great dragon when I see one, Ma-reis. What was it you were planning to do with him."

"Ryu, you're okay!" Rei exclaimed as he launched an assault on the poor little dragon. Ignoring the two ladies for only a moment.

"Oh give it a rest already, like I'm going to tell you. He's not even released his full power. He's the last one of his kind and everyone is determined to destroy him once and for all. Dragons are so meddlesome."

"Shove it, you ugly brat!" Katt fired as she tried getting past to show her a thing or two. But Bleu put up her arms and caught Katt before she did anything.

"What? Ugly? I don't think so, kitten." Ma-reis replied pulling out a dainty black mirror and fixing her already perfect hair.

By this time, Katt was fuming and trying real hard to break free of Bleu's hold on her. But nothing seemed to get Bleu to let go. Katt even tried biting her, nothing.

"This is really unnecessary, don't you think." Ryu said before pushing Rei off of him.

"I don't have time for this, A-tur, Won-qu.." Ma-reis uttered and took out her whistle instrument, played a pretty yet dark tune and disappeared. A-tur followed close behind but Won-qu he stayed.


	22. Chapter 22: A Path Less Traveled

_Here we are once again. Chapter 22 is up and ready to read. The title is a bit lame but I'm kind of having an overload right now. You'll have to forgive me. Thank you to Korikirigirl for your reviews and of course knight X. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. I've been reading Stephen King's IT, that is a crazy book but I like it so far. Anyway had to add that bit in. _

**Chapter 22: A Less Traveled Path**

"Ow! What did I do?" Rei cries as Katt smacks him upside the head. She looked at him angrily, her tail saying everything.

"You went rushing into a situation like that, are you stupid?" She growled at him.

"Come on you two no need for a cat fight." Bleu said and laughed a little to herself. She and Won-qu separated from the group but not noticeably.

"Hey, why are all the pretty girls always after you?" Rei asked staring at his friend.

Ryu stood up and brushed himself off. He glanced over at Nina who was being taken care of by Katt. He then looked past Rei to see Bleu and the dog-like creature Won-qu having a conversation. He wanted to check on Nina but was not sure he had that right. He felt bad as he was not able to protect her as well as he could have. He decided that he needed to speak with Lady Bleu. He made his way over to them. Bleu's face lit up when he approached. She smiled at him. Won-qu turned his attention as well.

"Ryu, my child, you did very well." She said and patted his head.

"No, I didn't. We almost got killed there, if you hadn't stepped in..." He began but didn't answer.

He was surprised to hear her light laughter. She went to him and surprised him again when she hugged him. He felt his face turn bright red. She spoke to him softly, so softly that he knew not even sure Won-qu would hear.

"You did better than you think. You kept that side of you inside, when you could have easily released it. It's much more difficult to battle yourself and stay yourself." She let go of him and stepped back.

"By the way this is Won-qu. He's a very good friend of mine." Bleu announced to all the others.

Won-qu wasn't too happy about this introduction. But shrugged it off. He walked over to Nina passively and licked her on the face. Katt was surprised by this but let him. Nina's eyes opened carefully. She smiled upon seeing Won-qu's face.

"Are you okay, princess?" The dog's voice startled everyone except for Bleu.

Nina sat up without Katt''s helps and buried her face in his soft fur. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"Lady Bleu who is Deis?" Katt questioned with a serious look in her eyes.

"You know who I am. I'm not hiding it from anyone. Of course I used to go by Deis but now it's Bleu. That doesn't change the fact that I am an Endless. It just makes it easier to deal with people." She spoke with a dignity that made all the others want to bow in her presence and yet those who knew her well knew that she did not like being worshipped as a goddess.

"Enough of this, we need to take a quick detour and go help Sara, Bo, Momo, and Honey." Bleu said aloud.

"Are they alright?" Ryu questioned with a sense of fear in his voice. He was beginning to doubt himself more than ever.

"They've had a number of bumps to get over but are doing alright for the mean time. We still need to get there and help them out."

"Why, I thought you said they were doing okay?" Rei repeated.

"Trust me, with Momo and Honey there. They are going to have a little more trouble then they realize so let's head out." Katt replied before anyone else said another word.

While all this was going on Bo, Sara, Momo, and Honey were escaping the grasps of the bumbling sons of Sunder and Balio, who were named unoriginally Sumder and Ballton. It was thanks to little Honey that they were free but that did not come without cost. Momo took all the blame as she patched everyone up including herself.

"I'm so sorry. I could have sworn that the laser was bolted down all the way." She turned her attention and pulled out a tool from her pack. She tightened the bolts on Honey who even though she was a robot acted quite human in her reaction. She tried to run from Momo but Momo knew her all to well.

"Not this time, little one." She announced successfully as she took hold of the robot.

It tried to wiggle free as she cleaned it up. She paused for a moment and then decided that Honey with a laser may have been a good thought then but now after seeing in action, she decided that she should modify it when she returned to the lab.

"My dear you really should be careful with things like that." Sara told Momo as she leaned over and watched her tweak the robot.

"Sometimes I get a little carried away when it comes to machines." She suggested.

"A little?" Bo asked as he glanced down at a wound the laser had made.

"She apologized and besides we can't be too mad. She did help us escape those lugs." Sara said as she backed away from Momo.

Momo stood up and set Honey down. Honey ran over to Sara's leg and hid behind it. Momo ignored this and turned her attention again to her weapon. Her weapon was a unique cannon like gun. Sara and Bo had never really seen anything like it. It was a long blue hollow tube.

"How far behind do you think they are?" Sara questioned her husband.

"They aren't following us anymore." He looked upset.

"That was Karn with them, wasn't it? He's a friend of yours, isn't he?"

"Yes and no. Yes, he is Karn but no he isn't my friend."

"He helped us though. So why isn't he your friend?' Sara inquired.

"He's a thief, Sara. That's all there is to it. I should have never trusted him." Bo argued.

"You're being blind-sided, don't you see that?" Sara tried reasoning with him but he would not.

"..." Bo was silent.

"Bo, I'm worried about Ryu. I've been worried ever since we split up and let him go on that crazy adventure with the others. We should go and see if he is alright." Sara requested.

"Karn? I knew I heard that name before. He's like the greatest thief ever. He stole the first gun I ever made, the Illusionist. That jerk. I worked so hard on creating it and he took it. Ohhhh if I ever see him again..." Momo crushed a piece of metal in her small hand.

"Opps, my mistake. We really should get moving. My friend is having some trouble and I need to get back to the lab as soon as possible with some medicine." She laughed it off and then got serious.

Bo and Sara looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe Lady Bleu can help you with your quest." Sara offered.

Just as they were about to leave, a tremendous roar could be heard. Momo winced in fright. The others were not thrilled either. The stomping was coming their way. They gathered what they needed and nothing more. Bo led the girls through the forest shrubbery. He cut a path through, letting the girls trail him. The stomping was getting closer and in this condition, Bo knew he was not going to fight this creature and protecting the girls. He made the path as difficult to follow as possible keeping the girls in mind at the same time. They were going one way and then he would switch and turn left or right and after a few feet switch again. Even with these quick evasive maneuvers, the stomping grew louder and closer.

"Excuse me; we've got a problem, a rather large problem." Momo announced.


	23. Chapter 23: No Rest For The Weary

I know it's been so long since I updated. I was doing well until they blocked the site and I couldn't update during my down time. Heh heh heh but now that I've got access again you should see more chapters from me. I hope to end this one at 30. It's just Breath of Fire is such a great story and the characters are so easy to get to know. Well let me know what you think and as always suggestions are certainly welcomed. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 23 No Rest For The Weary

Ryu sat straight up feeling the burn in his chest. It was more intense than it had ever been before. His breathing was raspy and he tried not to wake the others. He got up as quietly as possible and headed a little ways from the camp. The burning was getting worse and he didn't understand why. It wasn't even that because he knew why it was getting worse and he prayed that he would be able to hold this terrible chaotic power without letting it loose. In the beginning it had been much easier to control but as he got further and the dangers that threatened them increased, he could not help but want to unleash this power upon his foes. He feared not being able to stop once that he let loose and Lady Bleu had known this. He also knew that he couldn't let it control him for the rest of his life, not like the others before him.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" Rei questioned as he made himself known. His brow was in a position that suggested worry.

"I don't want to lie to you Rei, you're my friend. This power it's eating me from the inside and I don't know how long it will be until it's released..." Ryu sighed, "But once it is. There'll be no stopping me. Because I won't be me anymore. So I want you to promise me something..."

"No, Ryu you can't ask me that. I won't do it. I won't kill my best friend. We've been pals forever and it's not fair that you are asking this of me." Rei butted in before Ryu could finish. He turned around flustered with his hands tucked in his sides.

"I'm sorry to ask you. But you are the only one who can understand this uncontrollable power. You, yourself have had the curse of the Were-tiger upon you. You know that once it's loose there is no going back. I need to know that someone has my back." Ryu asked once again.

"And I said no...you're the last. you know. The last dragon but it's more than that and you know it. You're my friend and if I have to die to turn you back, I will. But I will not have the death of my friend on my hands. I'm tired of running. This time I face whatever comes our way with pride as Rei, the were-tiger man slayer of evil creatures and...You know what I mean." Rei turned to face Ryu again.

"Yes I do. But I just can't believe I'm the last." Ryu had wanted to say more but paused.

Something was moving in the bushes in front of them. It turned out to be Honey. The little robot waddled over to them and fell face first as it reached them. Rei laughed out loud until he seen Ryu looking very serious. The robot didn't get back up.

"We're being ambushed." Ryu stated.

Suddenly they were being surrounded by something in the darkness. Rei stepped up in front of Ryu and when Ryu tried to go past him, Rei stopped him.

"We don't want to chance you getting hurt. You go check on the others. I'll handle these punks." Rei said crackling his knuckles and taking a fighting stance.

"This is foolish; you don't even know how many are out there." Ryu had wanted to say but knew that it would have fallen on deaf ears. He bent down and carefully picked up the broken Hone. Before he turned away, Ryu whispered.

"You'd better come out of this alive or I'll kill you myself."

Rei laughed out loud and nodded his head in acknowledgment. Ryu refocused his eyes so that he could see much better. He hoped that Rei was still as strong as ever. He was tired of seeing the people he loved suffer because of him. He made his way to the camp as fast as his body could carry him. He had to pause as the pain in his chest intensified. It seared through him making his entire body ache. It was screaming for him to let it out and he did all he could to keep it chained up inside. As he neared the sleeping area, he could tell immediately that something was not right. He could smell fire and suddenly a human form was coming straight for him. Before he could manage to move, it stumbled into him. Not sure what the reaction might be, Ryu stepped back and could see now that it was Momo.

"Oh Ryu, where have you been? Honey!" She shouted as her eyes fell upon the mangled up pieces of her creation.

Ryu handed it to her and then went to get mixed up in whatever or whoever was doing this. Momo hurriedly put the pieces of Honey in a large leather bag as if she had done it many times before.

"I'm going with you." Momo told him.

Ryu was not about to argue. They stepped into the burning camp and kept low to the ground as best they could. The fire was spreading with great intensity. For some reason Ryu was not heeded by this, but Momo wasn't either. She explained this.

"This dress is fire proof and water proof. I am a scholar/scientist. I couldn't see the others in all this smoke." Momo answered before he asked.

"Ryu, Momo!" A call from nearby could be heard. Who exactly it was Ryu couldn't quite tell. Then he seen his Aunt Sara and Uncle Bo fighting with wolf like creatures.

Ryu rushed forward to defend them but was stopped as a giant beak floated into view. It eyed the pair with a look of stravation.


	24. Chapter 24: In The Heat Of Battle

Looks like I'm getting back into the groove again. This story is fun to write sometimes I forget where I'm at when I think about it. Well we all knew this was coming. But now we'll just have to see where it goes from here. 6 more chapters to wrap it up. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 24: In The Heat Of Battle**

Ryu was not playing around. He leapt into the air and smashed into the beak knocking it into the ground. Momo came up from behind.

"Ryu, get out of the way!" Momo shouted as she pulled the trigger of her massive gun. Ryu had to wonder where it had come from. He moved out of the way just in time to feel the magic whiz past him. It flew into the disoriented beak and exploded on impact. The pieces of the creature fell like confetti littering the ground.

"Nice shot, I'm impressed mouse girl." Uncle Bo said as he helped Aunt Sara over a burning inferno.

"Thanks." Momo said after a few seconds of embarrassment.

"This isn't time for games. Your friend Nina is still in there. We couldn't get to her because of the blazing fire. Lady Bleu was trying her best to keep the flames from getting any bigger. Katt is behind us fighting off some weird looking reptiles. But what or whoever caused these flames wants us dead." Uncle Bo stated.

"Momo, use your dress to protect them and go back the way we came. Hurry cause Rei is fighting on his own and could use your help. I 'm going to rescue Princess Nina." Ryu demanded.

"Be careful." Aunt Sara warned.

Ryu nodded and started into the flames. Like before he did not feel the heat. It might have had something to do with him being a dragon. What was causing this? He took a step forward deeper into the flames and spotted Nina and Bleu. They were completely surrounded by flames that were closing in on them. Nina was trying her best water magic but it did little to douse the flames. Bleu was having a little more luck the hail spell she had summoned brought forth a mother ice wolf and her cubs. They were each positioned at a point in the circle so as to allow it to close anymore. This helped keep the girls from being roasted but did not to anything to advance their escape. Nina spotted Ryu immediately.

"Get out of here! They did this to lure you!" Nina cried.

Lady Bleu whipped around more quickly than a snake about to attack. She looked exhausted and irritated.

"That idiot Rei, he was supposed to keep you away from here. Listen to the little princess and get out of here." Bleu told him.

"There is no way that I will desert you." Ryu replied.

Ryu could not understand what was happening. And then he could see it, a dragon pup. But its shape was all wrong. Its body was a cross between a reptile and a worm. As Ryu gazed upon it, he realized that it had two mouths and that he wasn't so sure it was a dragon. It locked eyes with him. Its existence was misery. It pleaded for him to end its terrible torture. It had no control over its actions as Ryu found out. It lifted its head and a river of hot fire poured from it. The attack was aimed at Nina and Bleu. He knew that his human form would be useless. He would have to turn into the beast that he feared. But what choice did he have left. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"No!" He heard Nina cry out.

But he was searching for it and there was no turning back. Even if he wanted to. It did not take long for the power had been building inside of him slowly since the day he was born. He embraced it. Asking for it to lend him power. Enough power to quench the flames and kill the pseudo-dragon pup. It laughed at him. Before striking him in the face. It did not speak normally but through his mind. It told him that he was going to die so that he could be released to wreak havoc and destruction. Ryu clenched his teeth and replied that it would help or he would return this body to the dust of the earth. It forced itself to accept Ryu's proposal. And even as it began to flow and take control of the body Ryu knew that he had made a mistake. It was not going to stop. The pain from before ripped through his body causing him to cry out in pain. He felt his fragile human skin breaking and reforming into hard impenetrable-dragon scales. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and were reshaped. Being molded for better vision. They were flipped back into place. And then finally at last his wings shot from his back blinding him with pain that had him doubled over. He expected for everything to go black but he stayed conscious no longer in control of his body. The Dark Ryu stopped the attack against Nina and Bleu with an abrupt swing of his enormous black wings. Then he flew into the creature and attacked it with strikes of angry fury. It was dead in a few seconds. Ryu screamed angrily. It laughed at him.

"Ah Deis, so nice to see you again." Dark Ryu replied smiling wide so as to show his teeth.

"Let him go! Now!" Bleu commanded summoning the wolves back to her staff. She held it up in the air and began to chant.

"What and lose this power that I have been waiting for? No, that's not how I'm playing it this time. You won't stop me because I'm going to kill you once and for all, Endless One. Your end approaches."


	25. Chapter 25: Black Revenge

_Well Chapter 25 is up and ready to read. Let me know what you think and as always I'm open to suggestions and creative criticism. I didn't really think that this story was going to be all that good when I first started typing it out. But to see that people besides myself actually read it is so gratifying. I missed not being able to update it like I did before. So I'm going to try and make that time up. _

**Chapter 25: Black Revenge**

Lady Bleu smiled at him and tilted her head. She gently pushed Nina aside and instantly the area between her and Dark Ryu began to fade. Lady Bleu changed into her true Naga form. Her form as the Endless One Deis.

"So you think that you can kill and Endless One. There is a reason why we are called that. And it's not because we can end." She proudly stated.

"Well then we'll just have to test that little theory out now won't we." Dark Ryu spat at her.

Before she could even move, he slammed into her knocking her down. He proceeded to launch several dangerous looking red fireballs at her. A shield went up instantly blocking the fireballs from hitting her. They smashed into it and exploded. The Dark Ryu smiled.

"That was a nice little trick. But can you really keep up with me. I mean how strong are you after holding back that fire for so long?" He began to ask.

Deis lifted her transformed staff and shot of spell of her own at him. The large bolts of lightning cracked through the sky at Dark Ryu. He easily dodged this and countered with an array of dark beams. Dies jumped out of the way but not fast enough to miss getting her tail singed at the end. She cast another spell, this time calling up the flaming claws of a bright dragon. Dark Ryu stood there with a smirk on his face. He absorbed it and then before she could even move he was upon her. He rushed her with intense speed and slashed his sharp claws into her soft midsection. She cried more startled then hurt. The wound healed itself almost immediately. Her staff dropped onto the ground. This did not leave her defenseless; she withdrew a hidden dagger and cut deeply into Dark Ryu's arm. This didn't faze him. He withdrew his claw and slammed his claw through the mid-section again. His face was emotionless as he did this. Deis did not know how to fight something like this. Her body did not have enough time to heal itself. He repeated several more times before she could even react. She was now helpless. She tried to keep her spirit together but his cruel slashes prevented her. The world she had known for so long went dark.

Dark Ryu stepped away from the Endless one's body. He smiled as he wiped off some of the blue blood that had splattered. She was no longer an endless. The pain in his head dropped him to the ground. The other Ryu was trying to regain this body. Dark Ryu was not about to let this loser take over again. He wanted revenge against the species of this world. The dragons had once been a mighty species the ruled from above. But man stepped forward and challenged them. The dragons had tried to reach a truce but the humans were too violent and deceitful. They attacked the dragons wiping them out. Along with the humans had been the Nagas, the Voles, the half-breeds, and hybrids the dragons did not stand a chance. They were slaughtered without regard. And even though they put up a terrible fight, they were brought to the very door of extinction.

"You'll all pay for your cruelty, unlike my ancestors, there will no mercy." Dark Ryu said to no one in general.

He detransformed to save more energy. The atmosphere around him dissipated, the fire and everyone came into view.

He scanned the area; his eyes caught sight of a beautiful angel with blond hair and blue eyes. She gazed at him and he had a hard time ignoring the feelings that welled up inside. He closed his eyes to erase the image and shot up into the air. The anger was building up inside as he opened his eyes again. He watched the fire raging, burning through the forest. He thought he could hear a voice calling to him but he ignored it. He had to get power from another source to wreak the destruction he was planning.

Nina watched in horror as the Dark Ryu stepped away from Lady Bleu's mutilated body. He looked at her and then shot up high into the air. She shouted at him but he ignored her. She ran over to Bleu and upon seeing her friend like this clenched her fist. She wanted to sit on the ground and cry but she knew that would not help the situation. She had to find the others and let them know what happened. The fire was still burning but somehow she was able to make herself go through. Finally she could hear voices not far ahead. She turned towards them and headed in that direction. She came upon Katt, who had been knocked unconscious at the beginning of all this.

"Katt! Katt!" She cried as she knelt down beside her.

Katt stirred, she opened her eyes. Nina knew something was wrong the minute she looked at her. Katt's eyes looked as innocent as a five year old. She smiled at Nina.

"What's the matter pretty angel?" Katt asked only confirming Nina's suspicions.

"We have to get out of here, come on Katt." Nina almost shouted.

"We can't go. The little slime, Applekin I was looking for him." Katt announced.

Something moved in the bushes behind them and Applekin emerged as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Katt excitingly grabbed the slime. Nina in turn grabbed Katt's hand and led her away from the burning forest. Nina had not wanted to turn back but suddenly felt the urge. She took Katt and Applekin to a nearby fairy patch.

"Stay here and don't move. I'll be right back."

Katt looked at her with curious green eyes and then turned her attention to the little slime. Nina took this time to rush into the forest casting a water spell on herself so that she didn't get burnt. She found Lady Bleu's remains and in them was a small crystal like egg. The princess was amazed; it was in fire and yet did not burn. She picked it up carefully after dowsing her hands. It glowed with a blue tinted light. Then she heard a voice. It was laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha, this is the reason why we are the Endless. Princess Nina, you have a good heart. I hope that it is strong enough to carry the burden of being the only one who can save Ryu from his dark self. The balance has shifted. I am weak and will sleep. Talk to my wolf, he will know what to do." The voice faded away.

Nina set the precious crystal blue egg in her leather bag and made her way back to where Katt and Applekin were at. They were both happy to see her.


	26. Chapter 26: Scattered And Tattered

We're getting closer and closer to the end of my story. I really greatly appreciate all those who have kept up on this story and gave me reviews. As always I'm happy to receive any creative criticism concerning my writing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 26 Scattered and Tattered**

Won-qu eyed the egg that Nina carried and couldn't believe that Deus had been defeated. He paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do next. He knew that it involved waking a certain Emperor God and facing this new Dark dragon.

"Where were you at?" Nina inquired.

"I was trying to find us a path. How did this happen?" Won-qu questioned eagerly.

"Ryu...he transformed...that's all I saw." Nina answered.

"And the others, where are they?" Won-qu continued his barrage of questions.

"They left to go help the others fight off some monsters. Can we check on them?" Nina asked tentavily.

Won-qu nodded and motioned for her to get on his back, they were both worried about the group.

Meanwhile Rei was busy on his own. He had transformed into his were-tiger form. Making him much stronger and able to handle a lot of pain. It also was a chance to stretch his claws. He did this because since no one around his w2as considered an ally then he didn't have to hold back. The first beast jumped out, it was a buru buru. He easily dispatched him with a solid strike to the skull. He felt as several objects flew past him and even though one of the arrows hit its mark, Rei's neck, Rei didn't flinch. Orienting on the origin, he crouched down low and took a giant leap that spanned at least 40 feet. He landed on his opponent which was a lizardman and tore furiously until it no longer moved. He was attacked from behind by two Nutmages. The flames seared him but were not enough to deter his attack. He swatted at them knocking them off the branches they had climbed. Before he could finish them off, the sound of a rather large beast caught his highly sensitive ears but it sounded familiar. He had hoped against hope that it wasn't Ryu and yet he knew that it was. He was hit again by an ice spell and even though he dodged the majority of it, it wasn't enough to stop him from going unconscious. Before his world went totally under he heard voices.

"Stop that Katt, don't pull on his ears!" Aunt Sara exclaimed.

"But they're so cute. Can I keep him?" Katt asked smiling with the innocence of a five year old.

"No, he's hurt. Rei, Rei? Can you hear me?" Uncle Bo said and he leaned over the unconscious body of the de-transformed Rei.

At that point Momo pushed him aside and bent down fishing in her bag for something. She pulled out a green herb that had been turned into some kind of paste and applied it generously to his lips. He immediately awoke. He looked dazed but alive none the less.

"Ryu?" He instantly questioned forcing himself to sit up.

No one seemed to know just what had happened and Rei knew that something had happened to Katt. She looked as if she were a child. That was confirmed when she reached for his left ear and pulled it.

"Oww."

Aunt Sara grabbed her arm and gave her a scolding.

"Don't pull someone's ear, that's not nice."

Everyone's attention was suddenly turned to Honey who was being followed by Applekin... She struggled, got free from Momo, waddled over to the bushes falling face forward as she reached the edge of the patch. Applekin jumped over the fallen Honey and leapt straight into the arms of Princess Nina. Honey got back up and went back to Momo. Behind Princess Nina was the guardian Won-qu. Nina held something blue in her grasp and she looked distraught.

"Where's Ryu?" Rei injected.

"Ummmm, well he kind of turned into an evil dark dragon and flew off."

The small group of people was floored, except for Katt who was busy playing with Rei's tail.

"What happened to Katt and where is Lady Bleu?" Aunt Sara inquired.

"I don't know. But I think it has something to due with Ryu. Lady Deus is sleeping Dark Ryu showed his power by defeating her but because she is an Endless One, she did not cease to exist. . More importantly Won-qu has come up with a plan on how we might be able to stop Dark Ryu without killing him. But it will be very risky and very dangerous." Nina explained.

"So this is where we part?" Uncle Bo stated.

"Katt cannot continue in this condition, neither can Lady Deus. Applekin and Honey need constant supervision. Anyone else who is not fit needs to leave at this time." Won-qu said with a tone of matter of fact.

"I'm going." Rei announced with no hesitation.

"No, you can't you're mine!" Katt squeaked and held onto his leg tightly.

Bo looked at Sara and she nodded at him. Sara took a screaming Katt into her arms and began to hum a wordless lullaby.

"So it's decided then. Sara and I will take Katt, Lady Deus, Applekin, but Honey should be allowed to stay with her creator. That leaves Princess Nina, Rei, and Momo with you." Bo agreed.

Won-qu shook his head and looked at Momo.

"It's alright Honey can stay with them and I'll pick her up on the way back. I still need to find a cure for my dear Peco. Honey?" Momo started and knelt down. "Take care of these people okay and don't use your laser unless Bo or Sara orders you to, okay?"

Honey nodded and if she had feelings to express Momo would know that she was both sad and worried about leaving her creator but she got free and went over to where Uncle Bo was and almost demanded to be picked up. Meanwhile Princess Nina carefully transferred the precious blue egg into the warm arms of Aunt Sara. Sara had brought out a small blanket and wrapped the egg with extreme care.

"It's too late to leave now and we have to get away from the burning forest, should we set up a camp for the night?" Sara questioned.

"Do what suits your needs as for my party we cannot waste time. I know that you are exhausted but finding the God Emperor will not be an easy task. Let us be on our way."


	27. Chapter 27: FouLu, The GodEmperor

Yes, I know I'm such a procrastinator. Here you guys thought I had turned a new leaf, I'm sorry to disappoint. But at least you got the next chapter. Oooo, I just love Fou-Lu. And is it me or do a lot of neutral/ evil characters have long silver hair? I mean you've got Fou-Lu, Sesshomaru, and of course the coolest villain ever Sephiroth. Well only 3 more chapters left.

**Chapter 27: Fou-Lu, The God-Emperor**

It was dark and cool but something did not feel right. He did not want to open his eyes as his sleep had been peaceful thus far. He stirred uncomfortably in his chambers as he felt a power being awakened. He did not understand why this other half of his soul wanted so badly for the death of all living things. He tried to push it all away and return to his deep slumber but to no avail. Someone or something was approaching him with the intent to wake him. This he could not ignore. He growled and slowly his eyes opened. The sound was getting louder and more bothersome. The God-emperor carefully arose from his place of rest.

"Who be thou that disturbs my slumber?" He questioned with an intense yet calm voice.

Rei turned to face the others; he had been leading them out of the burnt forest. He watched as Won-qu helped Princess Nina to her feet. She looked exhausted and anxious at the same time. Then again everyone in the group looked at bit distressed, except for Won-qu.

"As much as I would like to stop, we do not have time. We will be lucky to even find Lord Fou-Lu before the dark dragon does." He began.

"But we need rest. Going forward in this state will only worsen our reflexes and make us an easier target for our enemies." Rei replied.

"Our enemies will not rest. And will it matter that we are fully rested if this world goes up into ashes?" Won-qu struck back fiercely keeping calm through-out the argument.

"Fine." Rei ended and was about to lift and carry Princess Nina.

"I have some energy tablets that should allow us to travel without tiring but the side-effects...are pretty..." Momo was interrupted before she could completely finish.

Rei was reaching his hand out towards her bag and she hit it aside.

"Well that was rude. Let me finish. The side-effects can cause mild to moderate delusions." Momo finished and began to rummage through her bag. She pulled out a small blue glass bottle with a cork keeping the contents from escaping.

"Because I am one chosen by the God Emperor, I will not be taking one. But you others may take one if you wish. And if by chance you do turn towards malice I will be more than happy to cut you down where you stand." Won-qu stated as he sat down.

Rei gave the creature a smile of contempt and his tail twitched slightly. Then he looked at Princess Nina.

"I don't like medicine but if we can get to Ryu sooner than I'll have one." She said.

Momo opened the bottle after struggling with it for a minute and didn't see the rock beneath her. She stumbled over it and simultaneously let go of the bottle. The bottle slammed off one of the trees and onto the ground in pieces. Before anyone could react, the "pills" were jumping.

"Oh my, those weren't energy tablets." Momo uttered as she picked herself up, readjusted her glasses, and brushed herself.

"Then, uh what were they? Why are they moving?" Won-qu inquired tilting his head to the side looking at her.

The pills were turning an assortment of color and now were sprouting wings.

"Momo, where did you get those?" Princess Nina asked.

"These things aren't...mine."

"Owwwwwww, it bit me! It bit me!" Rei cried shaking his left hand back and forth as if it would do any good.

"You fool, stay still. They'll only bite harder if you keep moving around." Won-qu spoke through clenched teeth. Because even being the creature he was small things like this could still be a menace. He could not afford to let the group fall behind. He knew who had done this and that's why he now recognized these pests for what they were.

Rei tried to out maneuver them not heeding the advice of Won-qu and ended up getting bitten twice as many times. By this time both Princess Nina and Momo were being as still as possible. Won-qu carefully closed his eyes and then opened them. He shot forward and into the air. He drew a strong breath.

"Get down!" He shouted.

Rei tripped over a root and landed. He pulled down Momo by grabbing the bottom of her dress. But Princess Nina was still standing and looked quite dazed. Then from seemingly no where she stepped in front of Won-qu.

"Stop!" She cried.

And Won-qu, seeing her determination, halted his attack. He landed on the ground as graceful as a cat. He was not angry but rather confused. What was this little tired Princess doing? Was she out of her mind or maybe she's found Momo's pills but then why was she still looking so drained?

"They're afraid. That's why they started attacking. They mean us no harm." She explained.

"Princess Nina, these creatures are not to be taken lightly. Just because they are small does not mean that they cannot kill us. Mahgu-ais are an extremely violent race of cross-breeds." Won-qu replied.

"He's right Princess Nina, even though I don't like him, he's right. The things were biting me and they weren't going to stop because they feared me." Rei added.

Nina shook her head in defiance. Then without any known reason the creatures scattered. A bolt of bright white energy pierced the sky and a dark entity could be seen flying above them. It stopped its direction and sank to where they were gracefully.

"Why hast thou chosen to awaken me? Do ye not realize you disturb the rest of the God Emperor Fou-Lu?" The beast morphed before their eyes. He was taking on a human-like form. His arms and legs shrank to normal size and turned the color of flesh. His face took on handsome features surrounded by beautiful silver hair and his ruby red eyes turned a pale yellow. Some form of cloth wrapped itself around him. His movements showed that he was not happy to be awake at all.


	28. Chapter 28: Internal Struggle

_Once again I have been procrastinating, I have to apologize to all my sincere fans. This story has been a constant work in progress but I hope that you have gotten some joy from it. I had a great time writing it. There are still two more chapters to write so hopefully you stick with me for a little longer. I'm a little nervous about this fight scene in the next chapter.Breath of Fire will always be one of my favorite RPGs. Yeah, Fou-Lu is a great character. I love the way he speaks. Plus he is so awesome in battle._

**Chapter 28: Internal Struggle**

He felt the power surging through him from the last beast that he had absorbed. Something much more interesting was approaching now. Although it was far off, he didn't have much time to get there before it realized what was really happening. Thankfully his wings were ready for intense flight. As he was hovering an unexpected dizziness hit him like a rock and he fell to the ground. He picked himself up and sighed.

"Is this your futile attempt to regain control, because if it is, it's truly pathetic." Dark Ryu said aloud smirking as he did.

There was no reply and in a way that made this darkness fear that light which might emerge and once again take control. He twisted as he arose into the air and blasted a flock of disgusting half breeds, half bird, half female, all rank and foul into utter nothingness. They had been drawn to him because their souls were enveloped in rage and pride. This was weak compared to the other numbers his flames had killed thus far but it would have to do. Their deaths, both physical and spiritual, gave him enough of a boost for the darkness to push the light to the brink of complete annihilation. But it failed. He knew that he needed something more, something like the power of a sleeping God Emperor, his other half. His lips curved into a vicious smile as he climbed higher in the sky. Then without further delay, he shot off in the direction he needed to go.

He was making tremendous progress at the speed and altitude he was going but he was also draining a lot of the power that he had recently gained. He hungered for the strength and immortality. He pushed himself to the limit. If the God Emperor gained knowledge of his deeds and had enough time to prepare, he would quickly became a nuisance. The lightness in him chuckled. It teased him with those innocent eyes.

"**_You fear him." _**It told him.

"Oh foolish one, it isn't I who should fear him. Because once I obtain the other half, it will give me what I need to destroy you." Dark Ryu replied.

The light did not shrink into a corner as he had wanted it to. It only stood and pondered. The darkness laughed as he felt the other half approaching.

"**You have no chance, now**." It stated with fierce determination.

"You think so. If it destroys me, it will also destroy you. We are the last. Don't you want to be whole again?" Dark Ryu inquired raising an eyebrow.

**"If being whole again means the end of this world then I will do everything in my power to help it.. I would never be able to hold her and I can't have that."**

"Love, what a waste." The darkness said not really directing it toward the light but more in general.

**"It will suceed."**

The dark entity did not speak. It's only response was to land and transform into it's half-breed self. It stormed into a near-by dragon shrine killing every living being in it with its unholy flames. It paused only briefly to notice the statue. It was of a dragon carved from dark cedar wood with beautiful blue sapphires for eyes. It's detail was stunning even to the last scale. It stood at least 10 feet high staring up into the air. In its half closed claws, were several small figurines. But it was too late. The entity was flooded with all the wrong that had been done to its ancestors and descendants. How they had been hunted, killed, and used as armor for humans. The light was weak and unable to respond before the unholy flames engulfed the statue.It was burning in no time but it did not wait to see what the outcome would be. If it had it might have seen something it hadn't expected. The darkness assumed its natural form once again. It was finally ready to face Fou-Lu and become truly whole.

The God Emperor stood before him with his arms crossed in front of him.


End file.
